


A chantagem

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Fluff and Humor, Kiba - Freeform, M/M, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Suspense, shino - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Kiba descobre que uma de suas amigas está sendo chantageada por um desconhecido da Internet. Indignado com o golpe baixo, ele toma as dores e resolve defendê-la desse desconhecido criminoso virtual.Mas as coisas não caminham como ele planejou.(ShinoKiba)





	1. Chapter 1

Poucas coisas nessa vida irritavam Inuzuka Kiba. Okay, não eram tão poucas coisas assim, afinal o garoto tinha um gênio intempestivo muito fácil de provocar. Mas poucas coisas nessa vida conseguiam deixá-lo tão irritado quanto ele se sentia nos últimos dias.

Uma de suas amigas, a quem conhecia desde o Jardim de Infância, estava numa enrascada.

Hinata era uma menina doce e tímida, de uma família tradicional em Konoha, uma família rigorosa em suas tradições e em costumes arcaicos sobre comportamento e imagem social.

Recentemente, com ousadia inesperada, criara uma conta numa rede social. E usava esse perfil para desabafar algumas coisas, postar algumas fotos usando um pseudônimo, de modo quase anônimo. Os Hyuuga mantinham-se longe de vulgaridades como os aplicativos mais populares, por isso ela conseguia fazer suas postagens em paz, sem que os parentes desconfiassem.

Mas a Internet é um fenômeno que não se pode prever ou calcular as consequências da mais simples e inocente palavra digitada.

Pois uma menina tão bonita quanto Hinata, e com postagens tão despretensiosas, rapidamente angariou um número impressionante de seguidores! E entre os milhares de fãs que se aproximaram virtualmente dela, haviam pessoas maldosas.

Logo sua ascendência renomada foi descoberta. E um misterioso internauta começou a chantageá-la querendo que ela lhe enviasse nudes. E exigindo um encontro pessoalmente. Caso contrário, ele avisaria a família sobre a conduta que seria duramente reprovada.

E nesse ponto a história alcançava Inuzuka Kiba.

O garoto impulsivo e extravagante não era atento a detalhes. No entanto, logo deu-se conta de que tinha algo errado com a amiga. Cujo silêncio, antes tímido e recatado, tonou-se pesado de preocupação. Sabia que se fosse descoberta, a família reagiria de um modo bem ruim.

Depois de alguma insistência, Hinata se abriu e contou tudo, fazendo Kiba tomar suas dores. Não podia aceitar que um criminoso virtual prejudicasse sua amiga!

A primeira providência foi falar com Shikamaru. O rapaz estava um ano a frente no colégio, era velho conhecido de Kiba dos clubes extra, tinham feito artes marciais no mesmo grupo.

Shikamaru era um nerd de classe maior. Dominava tecnologias e conhecia os recursos como ninguém. Boatos diziam que ele se aventurava no mais sombrio da Deep Weeb, fofoca que impressionava Kiba na medida certa. Ainda que ele não fizesse ideia do que seria essa tal de Deep Web.

O rapaz não foi capaz de ajudar. Shikamaru deparou-se com um hacker tão bom quanto ele próprio. Talvez melhor. E como não era fã de trabalhos problemáticos, abriu mão de rastrear o desconhecido.

— Então vamos aceitar a chantagem! — Kiba falou para Hinata, na hora do almoço de uma sexta-feira, quando a pressão sobre a menina se tornou grande demais. Ambos estavam no telhado do colégio, tentando pensar uma saída.

— Não entendi, Kiba kun — ela falou baixinho. Não podia mandar nudes para um completo estranho! E recebera um ultimato: ou cumpria as exigências ou sua vida virtual seria revelada, exposta aos Hyuuga.

— Marca um encontro com ele e a gente desvenda isso! — Kiba acertou um soquinho na palma da mão, meio impressionado com a própria esperteza.

— Um encontro? — Hinata encolheu-se. Pensar em encontrar com alguém tão maldoso a assustava.

— Sim. Mas eu que vou no seu lugar. E vou dar uma surra tão grande que ele nunca mais vai chantagear ninguém! E depois eu tiro umas fotos suspeitas e você usa como proteção. Se ele chantagear que vai contar pra sua família, você rebate que vai divulgar as fotos dele também! — terminou o plano sorrindo largo. Como era inteligente!!

Mas a menina balançou a cabeça, desanimada.

— Não, Kiba kun. Pode ser perigoso — ela falou — Prefiro que meus pais descubram tudo a colocar você em perigo. Mas agradeço que...

— Não! Não tem perigo nenhum. Marca em um lugar cheio de gente, o perigo vai ser só pra ele, quando eu amassar o nariz e arrancar uns dentes com o meu punho.

Hinata não pareceu muito convencida. Só depois de alguma insistência e vários argumentos perfeitamente lógicos na opinião de Kiba, que a menina acabou cedendo. Ela concordou com o plano, com algumas condições: iria marcar no shopping de Konoha, no sábado a tarde (horário em que o local estava super lotado) e que Kiba desistisse ao menor sinal de perigo. Também se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo, embora a oferta fosse rapidamente descartada. A garota estar ou não no local do encontro não faria a menor diferença. E Kiba não queria que ela assistisse a surra que prendia dar no tarado virtual.

—--

O encontro foi marcado para a semana seguinte. O que deu tempo para a dupla se preparar. Kiba pegou o celular de Hinata emprestado, um moderno que tirava ótimas fotos e fazia vídeos em alta qualidade. O aparelho de Kiba era antigo, com pouco espaço de armazenamento.

Conforme combinado, foi para o shopping no final da tarde. Comprou um grande milk-shake de morango num copo transparente e circulou pela praça de alimentação até que uma mesa em frente a sorveteria se esvaziasse e ele pudesse se sentar.

Uma mistura engraçada de sentimentos tornava Kiba inquieto. Ansiedade e empolgação. Ele se sentia um daqueles policiais corajosos que agiam infiltrados nas máfias e prendiam todos os vilões. Discretamente observava ao redor, em busca de algo suspeito, um degenerado virtual que circulasse entre as pessoas. Com toda certeza um pedófilo que ameaçava uma garota do colegial!

O tempo passou lento, tedioso, não devia ter chegado meia hora mais cedo! Embora viesse motivado pela preocupação em não conseguir uma mesa no lugar combinado.

Havia um zunzunzun típico, resultado das vozes de todas as pessoas reunidas no local, conversando com animação. Sobre a mesa, o milk-shake começava a derreter e se misturar com a calda cor-de-rosa, graças a relutância de Kiba em beber aquilo. Tal sobremesa era o sinal que mostraria ao desconhecido quem era a pessoa que deveria encontrar.

Talvez o sujeito fosse um grande covardão. Ao ver Kiba no lugar de Hinata tremera nas bases e fugira sem querer enfrentar um garoto! Claro, a menina tinha toda uma aparência frágil e indefesa. A vítima perfeita!

A um passo de desistir do encontro, o instinto quase selvagem de Kiba o alertou. Vinha um esquisitão na sua direção. E que esquisitão! Um homem alto, usando uma blusa engraçada, de gola alta a esconder-lhe o rosto, detalhe que somado aos óculos escuros dificultava uma visão completa do rosto de tez muito pálida.

Não hesitou um segundo sequer em puxar a cadeira e sentar-se a frente de Kiba.

— Blue Angel? — o estranho lançou a queima-roupa, referindo-se ao nick name que Hinata adotou.

— Sim! — Kiba respondeu num resmungo meio rosnado.

— Então, na verdade, você é um garoto se passando por mulher...?


	2. Chapter 2

— Blue Angel? — o estranho lançou a queima-roupa, referindo-se ao nick name que Hinata adotou.

 

— Sim! — Kiba respondeu num resmungou meio rosnado.

 

— Então, na verdade, você é um garoto se passando por mulher...?

 

—--

 

— Quê? — o outro não entendeu bem a insinuação.

— Você é a Blue Angel? Quer dizer que se passa por mulher nas redes sociais?

Finalmente a acusação fez sentido e Kiba corou de raiva. 

— Além de depravado, você é burro?! — rosnou — Claro que eu não sou a Blue Angel!! Estou aqui no lugar dela!

Na opinião de Kiba, a pessoa tinha que ser incrivelmente anormal pra confundir uma menina toda fofinha e delicada como a Hinata com ele, bem diferente em vários sentidos!

— Então essa conversa acaba aqui — o desconhecido afirmou com voz indiferente — Me dê um contato dela.

A exigência fez o sangue de Kiba ferver nas veias. Aquele cara era muito mais do que doente! Só podia ser um doido de pedra se acreditava conseguir tal informação simplesmente a pedindo.

— Vou te dar é tanta porrada na cara que esses óculos vão colar na sua fuça! — o menino ameaçou feroz, pronto para pôr as palavras em prática, abstraído do local em que estavam.

Pois o outro apenas ignorou a ameaça. Levantou-se da cadeira e deu meia volta, se afastando com as mãos no bolso do casaco.

Kiba observou por alguns segundos, estarrecido. Tal desfecho não estava em seu plano perfeito, cujo desempenho envolvia surrar o estranho e conseguir algumas fotos comprometedoras para ter com o que negociar se houvesse novas tentativas de chantagem.

— Oe! — exclamou ficando em pé — OE!!!

Sem receber resposta, apressou o passo e foi atrás do rapaz, costurando entre as mesas, sem medo de perde-lo de vista, já que ele não tinha se afastado demais. O som de vozes era alto o suficiente para inibir Kiba de tentar chamá-lo novamente.

— Espera! To falando com você! — reclamou assim que se aproximou o bastante, alcançando-o quando o estranho conseguiu sair da praça da alimentação, lugar em que o falatório não atrapalhava mais.

Foi ignorado de novo. Para surpresa de Kiba, o cara caminhou até um dos seguranças que vistoriava o shopping e apontou em sua direção.

— Essa criança está me incomodando — falou de forma pausada e clara, dando arrepios em Kiba pela acusação, que tinha lá seus motivos e justificativas.

— Onde estão seus pais? — o segurança olhou feio para o menino. Dando oportunidade para o chantagista virtual seguir em frente.

— Meus pais?! Eu já tenho dezessete anos! E não eu tava incomodando ninguém... — Kiba argumentou, meio desesperado. Via o rapaz se misturar aos clientes que passeavam por aquela ala, não podia perdê-lo de vista. Precisava conseguir alguma coisa desse encontro, ou a situação de Hinata pioraria a níveis insondáveis.

O segurança hesitou alguns segundos. Virou o rosto na outra direção, calculando a distância. Provavelmente deduziu que era o bastante para o queixoso ter escapado. E que o garoto a sua frente não parecia assim tão perigoso.

— Tudo bem, mas se tiver outra reclamação contra você terei que contatar algum responsável.

— Sim, senhor — Kiba concordou, cheio de falsa humildade. No fundo queria disparar dali e sair atrás do outro, para arrancar alguma coisa dele.

— Pode ir.

Não esperou que o funcionário repetisse. Saiu andando como quem não quer nada, sem pressa. Até que se percebeu fora de vigilância; momento em que apressou o passo e quase correu. Só manteve o ritmo controlado para não esbarrar em alguém e ser taxado de baderneiro de novo.

Por sorte, encontrou seu motivo de interesse saindo da ala do shopping, pelo espaço de acesso a um dos estacionamentos. Se o homem tivesse vindo de carro, estava lascado!!

Meio ofegante, conseguiu chegar ao amplo pátio cheio de automóveis. Não viu sinal de quem perseguia.

— Mas que... caralho!

Aguçou a audição em busca de algum motor de carro sendo ligado ou em movimentação. Captou vozes perto, mas nada que o interessasse. Caminhou por entre os veículos, decepcionado. Pelo jeito seu plano resultou num fracasso.

Ou não! Ao longe enxergou o esquisitão virtual, prestes a sair do estacionamento! O cara estava a pé! Sem hesitar, correu em direção à saída. Assim que ganhou a rua olhou de um lado para o outro. Lá estava ele, seguindo calmo pela calçada! Talvez ele morasse por perto, por isso estava a pé, vai saber. Uma justificativa plausível para o encontro ser marcado naquele shopping, afinal de contas.

Mais feliz e empolgado do que deveria se sentir, Kiba tomou a mesma direção, como um verdadeiro espião agiria! Manteve o passo controlado, acelerando apenas nas esquinas, pra não correr o risco de ser flagrado.

Seguiu na cola do outro por cinco ou seis quarteirões, até chegar a um bloco residencial de classe média muito tranquilo, numa localização oposta a que a casa de Kiba ficava. Com o coração aos saltos, escondido em uma esquina, assistiu seu alvo entrar em uma das casas! Uma habitação semelhante as demais, bem ao estilo das novas moradias de Konoha.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, Kiba olhou de um lado para o outro, certificando-se estar sozinho por ali e correu para subir numa das árvores que se erguiam ao longo da rua. Escolheu a que tinha copa mais fechada e oferecia o melhor esconderijo.

A adrenalina acalmou um pouco. Estava ali, empoleirado em uma árvore, espiando a casa de um depravado virtual. Do posto de observação, não podia enxergar dentro do local, mas... não era como se tivesse algum plano B na manga, só seguira um impulso.

Inuzuka Kiba tinha certeza que seu objetivo heroico seria alcançado ainda no shopping! A ideia brilhante acabou indo por água abaixo, sem que pudesse evitar. Pelo menos o esquisito não parecia perigoso. Embora as pessoas nem sempre demonstrassem o que realmente eram.

O que faria dali pra frente?

Sentiu outro impulso, um quase incontrolável de jogar pedras na janela daquele homem e quebrar o vidro! Okay, até Kiba sabia que algo tão infantil serviria de nada. E sabia que também não podia ficar encarapitado entre os galhos da árvore pra sempre!

Porém, a ideia de voltar pra casa de mãos abanando era triste! Teria que dizer pra Hinata sobre seu fracasso em protegê-la. E o pior: se o homem estivesse entrando em contato naquele segundo com Hinata para exibir alguma coisa obscena por ter sido tapeado no encontro?!!

E se...

Os pensamentos com um início de pânico se interromperam. Kiba notou que a porta da residência que vigava se abriu. O morador saiu, trancou-a e veio andando pela calçada calmamente.

Kiba congelou-se. Estava bem encoberto pela copa cerrada, mas se o inimigo erguesse a cabeça ao passar embaixo da árvore, o veria nitidamente!!

Por sorte tais temores resultaram infundados. O rapaz seguiu em frente sem dar acordo do secreto espião, avançou rua abaixo com passos ritmados até dobrar a esquina e desaparecer de vistas.

E só então Inuzuka Kiba respirou longa e despreocupadamente. Estava a salvo. Um dia perdido, em que metera os pés pelas mãos e voltaria sem nada para ajudar à Hinata. Pelo contrário, talvez tivesse piorado tudo!

Desanimado, saltou ágil para o chão, pronto para partir. Ainda lançou um último olhar na direção da casa daquele homem.

Foi então que notou um detalhe interessante.

Nova injeção de adrenalina disparou-lhe o coração afoito.

Uma janela do segundo andar estava aberta...


	3. Chapter 3

Foi então que notou um detalhe interessante.

Nova injeção de adrenalina disparou-lhe o coração afoito.

Uma janela do segundo andar estava aberta...

—--

Na escola costumavam provocar Kiba chamando-o de “cara de cachorro”, por seu jeito impulsivo e meio selvagem. Mas ali, naquela tarde morosa de sábado, ele mostrou que tinha ligação ainda maior com os felinos, pois escalou para o segundo andar da casa com a agilidade de um gato. Ou de um ninja.

Em questão de segundos aterrissava silencioso dentro de um quarto, aproveitando para observar rapidamente a rua, em busca da garantia que ninguém assistiu tal invasão.

Não viu nada suspeito.

Engoliu em seco, levando a mão ao peito e apertou o coração. As batidas eram tão fortes, que sentia dificuldade de respirar. Não era como se estivesse acostumado a invadir casas por aí! Era a primeira vez que fazia algo de tal proporção. E tão arriscado.

Não podia perder tempo!

Ignorando a pontinha de medo e o coração acelerado, olhou em volta. Estava em um quarto. Notou a grande cama de casal, coberta com uma colcha branca meticulosamente esticada. Havia também um guarda-roupas de bom tamanho, dois criados-mudos e uma cômoda.

A primeira coisa que fez foi correr para vasculhar a cômoda. Abriu as gavetas, vendo nada além de pilhas de roupas organizadas com primor. Camisas na primeira, camisetas na segunda, blusas de botão na terceira, bermudas na última.

Impaciente, Kiba mexeu de leve nas peças, procurando algo indevido no fundo das gavetas. Não encontrou nada.

Meio decepcionado chegou a levar a mão ao bolso da bermuda e tocou o celular de Hinata. Mas o deixou ali. Tirar foto de roupa arrumada não ia ajudar a resolver o problema!

Largou a cômoda de lado e foi analisar o guarda-roupas. Pois deparou-se com uma arrumação ainda mais impressionante. Nos cabides viu conjuntos sociais organizados por cor. Por cor!! E nas pequenas gavetas deparou-se com meias enfileiradinhas. E cuecas.

Essa última descoberta o fez ficar com o rosto quente e corado. Sentiu-se meio depravado por vasculhar as roupas intimas de um desconhecido, mesmo na intenção de ajudar uma amiga.

Reuniu coragem para enfiar a mão no meio das peças e tatear o fundo da gaveta, sem descobrir nada! Teve cuidado para arrumar tudo do jeito que estava, e não dar margem pra nenhuma desconfiança por parte do dono da casa.

Olhou rápido nas gavetas do criado-mudo. Uma estava vazia. Na outra encontrou um livro com título em inglês, que sequer conseguiu ler. E um par de óculos para leitura.

Frustrado e sentindo a urgência da situação aumentar, arriscou-se a sair do quarto. Passou pela porta aberta e viu-se num corredor estreito. Apressado, foi fuçar na primeira porta ao lado. Era outro quarto, aparentemente de hóspedes. Havia uma cama de solteiro e um guarda-roupas menor, que comprovou estar vazio.

Saiu dali depressa e foi para a primeira porta do lado oposto. Banheiro. Um cômodo não muito grande, que não lhe despertou a atenção. Tirar foto de sabonete seria inútil!

A porta seguinte era mais interessante: dava acesso a um pequeno escritório. Duas das paredes estavam cobertas por estantes cheias de livros. Kiba caminhou até lá, talvez se descobrisse algum livro de pornografia... quem sabe de pedofilia, já que o dono da casa parecia gostar de meninas mais novas do que ele. Se bem que... não tinha certeza da idade do homem. Não pudera ver seu rosto direito!

Espiar nos livros foi decepcionante. Muitos tinham título em inglês e pareciam assunto técnico. Outros eram a respeito de literatura e história japonesa. Tudo muito tedioso, obrigado.

Havia ainda uma escrivaninha organizada.

Ali colheu informações uteis. Ele descobriu algumas correspondências enfileiradas por data, todas destinadas a um tal de Aburame Shino. Com toda certeza do mundo era o nome daquele homem.

Os olhos argutos caíram sobre o notebook aberto. Quais as chances de conseguir ligar o computador e ele estar sem uma senha...? Se houvesse alguma coisa proibida na vida daquele Aburame Shino, estaria armazenado ali?

Acabou por desistir de investigar o notebook. Estava naquela casa a pelo menos dez minutos. O morador poderia voltar a qualquer instante. Era mais do que sua coragem permitia ficar por ali

Voltou para o corredor. Rapidamente considerou os riscos de investigar o andar de baixo, mas logo desistiu. A casa era de uma limpeza e organização invejável. Não havia poeira maculando os móveis, nada (absolutamente nada) fora do lugar. Tudo era de uma impessoalidade impressionante. E assustadora.

Estava com sorte até o momento. Era melhor manter assim...

Foi o que Kiba pensou antes de voltar para o quarto principal e se aproximar da janela aberta. De cantinho analisou a rua deserta, esperou um carro terminar de passar a rua e saltou com agilidade.

Enquanto caminhava para longe da casa, deu-se conta da camisa colando nas costas suadas de nervoso. As mãos também tremiam de leve. Os lábios estavam tão secos, como se desidratasse no meio do deserto escaldante. Sinais que se somavam as pernas bambas e ao coração acelerado, que descompassava a respiração ofegante. Quanta adrenalina!

Quanta ousadia...

Tinha mesmo invadido a casa de um depravado virtual esquisitão e saído ileso! Ainda que sem nenhuma prova que ajudasse a proteger Hinata.

— Aposto que ele limpa tudo pra evitar DNA — sussurrou pensativo — Criminosos tentam pensar a frente da polícia. Esse cara não ia deixar rastro mesmo... acho. Pelo menos eu tentei!

Suspirou. Tinha combinado passar pela casa de Hinata depois que resolvesse tudo, para devolver o celular da amiga. Pensou que estaria cheio de fotos comprometedoras, agora teria que explicar seu fracasso e pensar em outra solução.

Voltou a pé até o shopping, percurso que o ajudou a se acalmar. De lá pegou um ônibus que o levou para perto do bairro de elite em que os Hyuuga moravam. Não costumava ir lá, já que os membros daquela família eram extremamente severos com as pessoas que recebiam. Mas naquele caso não havia outra opção.

Pois ao chegar na frente da imensa residência (que parecia coisa de cinema e sempre o impressionava) foi rapidamente atendido pela própria Hinata, que avisou pelo interfone que sairia na rua. Com certeza ela estava a espera dele!

— Kiba kun! — Hinata o cumprimentou assim que saiu pelo grande portão eletrônico.

— Vim trazer seu celular — o garoto foi dizendo desanimado, enquanto puxava o aparelho do bolso. Tinha tentado pensar em explicações para o plano fracassado, mas nada vinha a sua mente além da verdade: sua ineficácia como amigo!

— Obrigada, Kiba kun — ela pegou o celular com as duas mãos e reverenciou de leve — Vi pelo computador que o homem parou de seguir meu perfil. E me mandou um pedido de desculpas em PVT.

— Ah, que bom. Eu... o quê?!

— Sim. Ele disse que posso ficar despreocupada, que nunca mais essa situação irá se repetir.

— Sério...?

— Hn. Mas... prometo que vou tentar falar com meus pais. Não quero que outro homem suspeito se aproxime e me ameace. E não quero que você tenha que ir me defender. É muito perigoso.

— Então deu tudo certo? Eu nem consegui tirar fotos suspeitas dele!

Hinata balançou a cabeça de leve. Estava feliz em saber que tudo terminaria bem, que seu amigo Kiba não correu risco nem se machucou ou machucou outra pessoa. E o melhor: as chantagens iam parar.

— Obrigada, Kiba kun.

O garoto estufou o peito, satisfeito consigo próprio. Oras, nerds esquisitões não costumavam ser assim tão valentes, não? Talvez Aburame Shino fosse um covarde que só sabia agir graças à camuflagem do anonimato. E ao ser confrontado, fugiu!

Se soubesse disso nem teria invadido a casa dele. Mas como adivinharia?

Pelo menos se sentia um verdadeiro herói, daqueles que salvam as pessoas que precisam. E agora a vida voltaria ao normal.

Evidentemente não podia ter se enganado mais.


	4. Chapter 4

A segunda-feira começou como um dia típico qualquer. As aulas do período da manhã passaram morosas, boa parte das quais Kiba cochilou sobre a carteira. Matemática lhe dava um sono danado. E dor de cabeça na época das provas.

Na hora do almoço, alguns alunos do 2-3 foram comer no gramado de fora do colégio, porque havia um espacinho lá em que era possível espiar o vestiário feminino. E os meninos arriscavam a vida tentando ter vislumbres de sutiãs cor-de-rosa ou calcinhas azul-bebê indo despreocupados de um lado para o outro.

Kiba nunca sentiu muito interesse em participar disso. Ás vezes aceitava o convite, apenas para evitar as provocações que sofria quando não ia com os demais. Aparentemente a turminha de amigos não entendia como um garoto não queria espiar garotas seminuas!

Para evitar a situação, quando sabia que as outras turmas teriam aulas de Educação Física, Kiba escapava para o almoço antes e ia comer no telhado, usufruindo de muita paz sossego, obrigado.

Mas naquela segunda-feira, ele tinha incentivo extra para correr para o telhado: sua franquia de internet esgotou na primeira semana de uso (como de costume), e pedir dinheiro pra mãe seria a certeza de levar uns tapas na orelha. Então se aproveitava de um ponto excelente no telhado onde podia roubar sinal de Wi-Fi da escola (Shikamaru conseguiu a senha).

Recostado na grade de proteção, com o bento no colo e hashi na mão, ele sacou o velho celular do bolso do uniforme e abriu o navegador de internet.

Estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre aquele cara que andou ameaçando Hinata. Ele não parecia do tipo covarde que desiste fácil, mas vai saber...

Conseguiu encontrar um perfil “Aburame Shino”, marcado como privado. Daqueles que só mostram as informações para os amigos e seguidores. E foi o mesmo para mais duas redes sociais.

— Que caralho — resmungou com a boca cheia de arroz e salmão — Qual o sentido em manter tudo secreto?!

Não podia fuçar as informações. E todos os três perfis não tinham foto de identificação.

Suspeito...

E se criasse um perfil fake para enviar um pedido de amizade e assim ter acesso às informações restritas...?

Melhor não. O assunto era página virada na vida de Hinata. Para que ficar cutucando e caçando sarna pra se coçar?

Bloqueou a tela e colocou o aparelho no chão, e se concentrou totalmente no que restava do almoço. Não podia reclamar: sua mãe tinha um dom incrível na cozinha. Tudo o que ela preparava possuía um gosto suculento. E Hinata lhe dera uma caixinha cheia de macarrons importados, em forma de gratidão. A amiga descobriu há tempos que comida é um dos pontos fracos de Kiba.

E ele aceitou o doce sem hesitar! Não era do tipo que ajuda por causa de recompensas, ninguém ignorava isso. Assim como todos sabiam que jamais recusaria algo de comer. Podia viver bem dentro de tal paradoxo.

O verão estava caminhando para o fim, os dias se tornavam mais curtos, num paralelo desanimador com o ano letivo, que também estava mais perto do término do que Kiba gostaria.

No próximo semestre estaria no terceiro ano, momento decisivo na vida dos alunos. Já sentia um pouco da pressão mesmo estando no segundo ano. Os professores cobravam resultados melhores e jogavam na cara que o futuro não seria muito bom caso não se esforçasse.

Shikamaru era exemplo vivo disso. O rapaz estava afastado de tudo o mais, dedicado quase cem por cento do tempo em estudar. Ele queria ir para uma faculdade fora de Konoha, uma com as maiores concorrências do país. Precisava se matar de estudar para atingir a alta nota de corte.

Já Kiba não fazia questão de ir para uma faculdade assim tão boa. Seu sonho era se tornar policial, um detetive. E ajudar a prender bandidos e proteger os cidadãos. Sabia que para chegar tão longe, suas notas precisavam melhorar drasticamente. Só faltava coragem para colocar em prática.

Não criara um plano B. Carreiras elite como Medicina e Direito estavam totalmente fora de seu alcance (nem Kiba era tão iludido a ponto de pensar o contrário).

Enfim, planejar não era exatamente o seu ponto forte.

Terminou o almoço e atacou os macarrons, muito alegre por não precisar dividir com Naruto ou Chouji. Não era sempre que podia degustar doces importados.

O segundo período se dividia entre aula de História Japonesa e Inglês. A primeira era bem do interesse de Kiba, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Adorava estudar os períodos feudais e suas peculiaridades. Já a segunda matéria, era bem tediosa. Não conseguia pronunciar muitas das palavras estrangeiras sem sentir como se desse um nó na língua ou pior: com um sotaque tão carregado que fazia os colegas de classe sempre rir.

E o dia de aula terminava com as atividades do Bukatsu. Naquela segunda-feira teria um treino extra com o clube de futebol, pois o colégio caminhava para as competições de inverno e já tinha jogo marcado para o próximo sábado. Kiba não estava no time principal, mas era um dos primeiros reservas a ser chamado caso algo acontecesse.

Levava o clube de artes marciais mais a sério, porque gostava da prática e ainda ajudava a melhorar o currículo escolar, ponto que faria a diferença ao ser aceito por uma faculdade, caso sua média no vestibular não fosse tão alta (provavelmente não seria mesmo).

Os alunos do clube se aqueceram, depois o time principal se dividiu em dois e começou a treinar em meio campo. Kiba acomodou-se num dos bancos dos reservas e ficou assistindo. O técnico e a ajudante pareciam felizes com os resultados. Tudo corria bem.

Então Kiba ouviu um sinal sonoro vindo de sua mochila. Não era permitido usar celular durante as aulas, mas não era como se alguém ali se importasse de verdade.

Curioso, pegou o aparelho. Talvez fosse Naruto ou Chouji, marcando algo para depois das aulas.

A mensagem veio no Line, de um número restrito! Kiba nem sabia que se podia receber mensagens restritas no aplicativo! Tocou de leve sobre ela. O aparelho velho e a conexão fraca com o Wi-Fi da escola fizeram a mensagem demorar para aparecer. Acostumado com isso, o garoto não se importou em esperar.

“Hoje, 18h.”

Era o que dizia.

— Aff — resmungou, guardando o aparelho. Só podia ser algo do besta do Naruto: marcar dia e horário, mas não o local! Provavelmente o amigo conseguiu a proeza de se bloquear de alguma forma, por isso a mensagem com remetente em restrição. Não podia nem responder xingando a burrice.

Guardou o celular e voltou a acompanhar o treino.

O capitão da equipe marcou um gol, de cobrança de escanteio. Foi uma jogada impressionante, que fez o queixo da plateia cair um pouco. O capitão era um terceiranista que deveria ter se afastado, para poder estudar pro vestibular. Mas o senpai amava tanto o futebol que não conseguia sair do time.

Kiba queria ter paixão por algo assim, algo a que pudesse se dedicar.

Novo alerta informou que chegara mais mensagem em seu celular. Com certeza o idiota do Naruto informando o lugar em que iriam.

Pois acertou em metade da questão. Acabara de receber o local em que deveria ir hoje às dezoito horas. Porém, quem o chamava não era o amigo de infância. Era alguém muito diferente, terrivelmente diferente. O choque foi tão grande que ele não teve reação imediata.

Abrindo lentamente, frame a frame, graças à conexão falhada, carregava uma foto. Um printscreen, na verdade.

Kiba se reconheceu na imagem nítida: estava agachado no quarto de Aburame Shino, vasculhando uma das gavetas da cômoda.

O aparelho tremeu uma última vez na mão subitamente molhada de suor, surpreendendo-o.

“Venha sozinho”.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba ficou tão consternado, que o garoto sentado ao lado perguntou se ele estava passando mal e precisava de ajuda.

Incapaz de responder, apenas juntou a mochila e correu pra fora dali. Só parou ao encontrar um banheiro que por sorte estava vazio.

Desbloqueou o celular de novo, lendo a mensagem pela segunda, terceira, quarta vez... sem sombra de dúvidas. Era uma imagem do sábado, quando invadiu a casa do tal Aburame Shino!

Mas não se lembrava de ter visto nenhuma câmera por lá!

Okay, não era como se tivesse procurado alguma câmera ou filmadora. Estava nervoso demais para ter tal precaução. E que diabo de pessoa teria uma câmera para gravar o próprio quarto?!! Talvez o tipo de depravado que registra coisas indevidas. O mesmíssimo tipo que agora queria que fosse sozinho encontrá-lo na casa que invadira.

— Calma, só pensa, Kiba! — ele disse pra si próprio. Enfiou o celular no bolso e reclinou-se na pia para jogar um pouco de água no rosto. Só então notou como as mãos tremiam.

Apoiou-se na bancada e respirou fundo duas vezes.

Não devia ir ao encontro daquele homem sozinho. Mas... pra quem podia pedir ajuda? Seria adequado envolver alguém na confusão? Com certeza não chamaria Hinata, principalmente agora que a menina estava livre da chantagem.

Naruto? Péssima ideia. Seu amigo era do tipo impulsivo. Não precisava de dois garotos assim enfrentando um depravado virtual.

Talvez falar pra um adulto?

Claro. E começar o pedido de ajuda explicando como invadira a casa de um desconhecido para mexer nas coisas dele. Podia se justificar? Com certeza cometeu um crime! Pra ajudar uma amiga, mas ainda assim era um crime.

Pegou o celular e viu que faltavam dez minutos para as quatro. Teria que pegar um ônibus para chegar ao shopping e de lá caminhar até a casa de Aburame. Precisava sair da escola naquele momento, ou não chegaria a tempo para o encontro.

Iria sozinho? E se fosse assassinado?

Bem, era praticante de artes marciais e podia se defender.

Ele não iria sozinho.

Iria...?

E que opção tinha?!!

Sentindo-se complemente acuado saiu do banheiro, foi para a área do genkan coletivo trocar os sapatos e partiu. Esperou pouco tempo no ponto em frente a escola, logo um ônibus chegou. Por sorte o shopping era um destino bem requisitado, por isso várias rotas faziam o itinerário.

Sentado no fundo do ônibus, arriscou pensar nas possibilidades do que enfrentaria. Tanta coisa podia acontecer, que não conseguia fazer a mente fixar-se em uma única opção. Embora não negasse que a sombra de uma tentativa de assassinato era o que mais o assustava.

Tentou rir de si mesmo e se convencer de que morte era extremista demais. Tipo roteiro de filme. Ali era vida real e muito diferente.

E se passasse no shopping antes e comprasse uma faca?!

Não tinha dinheiro sobrando. No máximo para pagar a viagem de volta para casa.

De qualquer modo descartou a ideia de andar com lâminas afiadas por aí.

Estava tão preocupado que passou direto o ponto no qual deveria descer. Só se deu conta uns dois quarteirões a frente. Teria que voltar a pé, mas havia tempo de sobra. Passava pouco das cinco horas.

Caminhava com passos lentos, sem ânimo, quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Quase saltou de susto! O sangue gelou nas veias e ele parou no lugar. Talvez o encontro tivesse sido cancelado? Talvez o depravado virtual exigisse alguma coisa a mais...? Talvez...

Irritado consigo mesmo pegou o aparelho e desbloqueou a tela.

Era Naruto. Ele queria marcar de jogar videogame na casa de Chouji.

— Que porra, Naruto idiota! Quase me matou do coração. Tomar no cu — resmungou para o aparelho, sem se dar conta de que alguns transeuntes se afastavam um pouco, incomodados com o linguajar vulgar e agressivo.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Além de tudo não tinha créditos mesmo.

Chegou no shopping e entrou. Foi direto ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e as mãos suadas. Usou o tempo que restava para circular nas alas das lojas e reunir coragem. Quando faltavam vinte minutos para as seis, se pôs na rota da forca.

Reinava a sensação de que devia ter feito sua última refeição. Mas como não tinha mais dinheiro para isso, se conformou.

Facilmente recordou o percurso até a casa de Aburame Shino.

Pontualmente às dezoito horas tocou o interfone da casa de dois andares, cuja janela aberta tinha escalado sábado passado, numa investida digna de filmes. Aventura da qual colhia os frutos naquele exato segundo.

Para sua surpresa o receio desapareceu como mágica. Não sentia as mãos tremendo nem suando, nem o coração apertado de medo. Pelo contrário, agora que estava prestes a encarar o maníaco virtual, raiva eclodia em pontinhos controláveis, tornando-o irrequieto.

A porta se abriu e Aburame Shino encarou Kiba.

O garoto quase recuou um passo. Se esquecera como a figura daquele homem era sinistra e esquisita. O par de óculos escuro cobria os olhos e trazia a sensação de inquietação; porque, apesar disso, dava pra sentir o impacto do olhar penetrante. E a gola alta do casaco escondia metade da face e qualquer possibilidade de sondar-lhe a expressão. Embora Kiba concluísse sem dificuldade que não veria sequer a sombra de um sorriso ali.

Se encararam em pesado silêncio por alguns segundos, até o morador afastar-se um passo para o lado, deixando claro que Kiba deveria entrar.

O convite trouxe parte do medo de volta. Assim como a intuição de que se aceitasse adentrar a residência estaria indo por um caminho sem volta, sabe-se lá para que tipo de situação.

— Hesitou tanto para invadir minha casa no sábado?

A pergunta irônica fez Kiba trincar os dentes.

— Claro que não! — respondeu irritado, todo receio esquecido por hora — A casa estava... vazia...

Parte do ímpeto diminuiu quando ele viu as sobrancelhas de Aburame se erguerem por trás dos óculos, em um gesto que não soube interpretar. Resolveu calar a boca, sem querer dar mais cartas para as mãos daquele homem.

— Entre — a ordem veio clara.

Kiba segurou as alças da mochila com força. O coração bateu rápido no peito e boca secou tanto que não conseguiu engolir saliva. Os olhos foram rápido de um lado ao outro da rua. Numa das casas vizinhas, uma mulher batia o pó de um carpete, sem disfarçar algumas espiadas que enviava na direção dos dois. Pela calçada, uma garota com uniforme ginasial vinha caminhando distraída com fones nos ouvidos, mal olhou para os dois enquanto avançava.

Bem, pelo menos duas testemunhas veriam que entrou na casa de Aburame Shino. Se, por algum motivo, acabasse desaparecendo, haveria pistas para orientar a polícia e dar esperanças à família de descobrir a verdade sobre...

Kiba se chutou mentalmente. Não era hora para ter aquele tipo de fantasia!

Respirou fundo para acalmar um pouco o coração. E em seguida obedeceu. Tirou os tênis no genkan e avançou apenas de meia.


	6. Chapter 6

A sala principal daquela casa seguia o padrão dos demais cômodos, já não desconhecido para Kiba: um lugar austero, com decoração quase inexistente e móveis em tom neutro. A única coisa destoante no ambiente era um grande recipiente de vidro ocupando parte significativa da estante de madeira, que parecia estar cheio de areia, com vãos perceptíveis e arvorezinhas minúsculas em cima. Já tinha visto algo assim na televisão uma vez, era um formigueiro.

Perdeu um segundo tentando espiar, curioso. Mas nova ordem do dono da casa acabou com o súbito interesse em formigas.

— Sente-se.

Kiba obedeceu. Foi acomodar-se no confortável estofado, mas antes tirou a mochila das costas e a colocou sobre o colo, mantendo-a meio abraçada. Atento para qualquer movimento estranho em que precisasse usá-la como arma e correr pra fora da casa.

Aburame Shino continuou de pé, olhando o garoto de cima, dando a impressão de avaliar a situação.

— O que você quer? — Kiba não aguentou o silêncio por mais tempo.

— Quero que devolva o que me roubou.

A acusação confundiu o outro.

— Mas eu não roubei nada! — franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender a exigência.

Em resposta, Aburame pegou o celular do bolso da calça e desbloqueou a tela. Tocou duas ou três vezes, atrás de um arquivo. Então aproximou-se da mesinha de centro e colocou o aparelho sobre o tampo, deslizando-o em direção ao garoto.

— Então explique isso.

Kiba pegou o telefone e descobriu um vídeo pausado. Se reconheceu na imagem sem chance de equívoco. Preocupado; mas um tanto curioso, tocou no play e deu vida à gravação. 

Não havia som. Assombrando, viu-se agachado mexendo numa das gavetas da cômoda. Então o Kiba da gravação parou de procurar nas roupas e levou a mão ao bolso. Pelo angulo da câmera, quem assistia tinha a nítida impressão de que enfiava algo no bolso da bermuda!

— E-está enganado! — gaguejou sentindo um frio na barriga — Eu não roubei nada!

— Então o dinheiro sumiu por mágica...? — Aburame cruzou os braços. Dava a impressão de indiferença, mas tal postura não enganou Kiba nem por um segundo.

— Como é que eu vou saber?! — um misto de sentimentos o inundou. Não pensou que seria chamado ali pra ser acusado de roubar! Estava esperando só a acusação por invasão...

— Então vamos deixar o juiz decidir isso.

— E eu vou contar que você estava chantageando minha amiga com propostas obscenas! Você será preso como um depravado virtual!

O dono da casa, por fim, sentou-se no sofá do outro lado e cruzou as pernas. A postura confiante colocou Kiba imediatamente na defensiva.

— É a sua palavra contra a minha gravação. Qual você acha que vale mais? — deu uma breve pausa — Ou tem alguma prova de que eu fiz qualquer coisa contra essa sua amiga?

A pergunta fez Kiba hesitar. Se tinha alguma prova? Não exatamente. Era a palavra de Hinata (em quem confiava cegamente), talvez alguns prints da conversa dela com o perfil do depravado. Não sabia se Aburame Shino usava o perfil real ou um fake. Era mais provável que fosse a segunda opção, que ele se escondesse atrás de um nick inexistente. E tanta confiança na postura só poderia indicar que ele apagou o rastro e seria difícil ligá-lo à chantagem feita contra Hinata.

— Eu não roubei nada! — repetiu, colocando o celular sobre a mesinha de centro. Se continuasse com aquilo na mão era bem capaz de jogar na cara do homem — Se é dinheiro que você quer, me diz quanto foi e eu dou um jeito de arrumar! É um chantagista mesmo!

— Chantagista? E você é o quê? Um ladrão?

— Já disse que não peguei nem um centavo! Não sou ladrão! — o medo de ser assassinado, a essa altura, já havia desaparecido por completo. O que sobrepujava era a irritação por estar sendo acusado de um crime que sequer cometeu!

— Repito: é a sua palavra contra o meu vídeo.

— Tá, entendi. Não sou tão burro assim, você quer me extorquir dinheiro! E quanto é que você quer que eu pague?

O homem saboreou o momento por um instante. Kiba remexeu-se inquieto, segurando a mochila com força para evitar acertá-la na cabeça do dono da casa.

— Quinhentos mil dólares.

Tempo deu a impressão de parar.

— Q-quinhentos mil dólares?! — aquilo soava como tanto dinheiro, que a mente do pobre garoto não conseguiu calcular. Porém, em seguida, caiu em si sobre o disparate da acusação — Não tem condições de enfiar esses dinheiros no bolso!! — esbravejou — Só se eu fosse um ninja! Você é louco o quê?!

Juiz nenhum no mundo acreditaria naquela mentira.

Mas, para receio de Kiba, Aburame suspirou.

— Não falo de dinheiro em espécie. O que sumiu foi Bitcoin — explicou.

— E que porra é Bitcoin?

— Um tipo monetário. Eu tinha um cartão com quinhentos mil créditos virtuais convertidos em dólares. Vale exatamente o mesmo que dinheiro real, e pode ser usada em qualquer transação na internet.

Kiba já tinha ouvido falar daquilo, claro. Não se lembrava que o nome era “Bitcoin”, porque nunca tinha dinheiro real... quem dirá dinheiro virtual...? E... aquela grana toda estava em um cartão?!!

Sentiu o rosto ficar lívido, enquanto relembrava a gravação. Com essa nova informação, a cena mudava totalmente de figura! Acreditar que ele enfiou um cartão no bolso seria plausível. Nada absurdo, pelo contrário.

— Porra, cara. Não fode... eu juro que nem sabia disso — passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, em desespero — Convertendo pra iene da quanto?

— Alguns milhões — Aburame respondeu como se não fosse nada.

— Milhões?! — Kiba saltou do sofá, transtornado, a mochila quase caiu no chão. Ele mal tinha trocados o suficiente pra pagar o ônibus!

— Imagino que não tenha como devolver. Espere a visita do meu advogado, até lá pode ir imaginando o que fazem com ladrõezinhos como você na cadeia...

Na cadeia? Na cadeia??? Pois cadeia era a última das preocupações de Kiba. Sequer conseguia imaginar o que Tsume ia fazer quando descobrisse que o filho era acusado de invasão e roubo. E que supostamente surrupiara quinhentos mil dólares! Aí sim seria morto, lenta e dolorosamente. Se a mãe prezava algo na vida, era a dignidade e a predominância dos valores. A mulher sempre falava com orgulho sobre como criara bem a ambos os filhos.

E lidar com tal acusação destruiria seu futuro. Poderia dizer adeus a qualquer faculdade, à carreira como policial. Nunca seria detetive e jamais faria da sociedade um lugar melhor, salvando vítimas e prendendo bandidos de verdade.

Seria o fim da sua vida.

Sem forças, voltou a sentar no sofá. Abraçado a mochila de um jeito diferente do anterior. Antes, a usaria como arma de defesa. Agora estava mais para um pedaço de madeira que o salvava de afundar de vez.

A mente era um mar branco de confusão, incapaz de encontrar solução para o problema em que se envolvera.

Até ouvir a voz de Aburame Shino ecoar cheia de confiança, embora completamente fria.

— A não ser que me divirta um pouco.


	7. Chapter 7

Na frente da sala, o professor enchia o quadro com uma quantidade impressionante de matéria. Iruka sensei era desses: ele queria fazer cada minuto render, e passar o máximo de conhecimento para seus alunos. Desenhava os kanji com habilidade, com traços bonitos, reunia as informações de um jeito tão fácil de entender que encantava até o adolescente mais relutante.

As aulas dele eram sempre as preferidas em todas as turmas. Parecia uma heresia não prestar atenção em um mestre que se dedicava tanto e amava tanto a desafiadora profissão.

Na frente da sala, o professor enchia o quadro com uma quantidade impressionante de matéria. Iruka sensei era desses: ele queria fazer cada minuto render, e passar o máximo de conhecimento para seus alunos. Desenhava os kanji com habilidade, com traços bonitos, reunia as informações de um jeito tão fácil de entender que encantava até o adolescente mais relutante.

As aulas dele eram sempre as preferidas em todas as turmas. Parecia uma heresia não prestar atenção em um mestre que se dedicava tanto e amava tanto a desafiadora profissão.

Mas, atipicamente, naquela manhã de sexta-feira; todos os olhos da classe 2-3 estavam fixados, vidrados em num único aluno: Inuzuka Kiba.

O garoto que costumava dormir sobre a carteira e babar nas folhas do caderno, nos últimos dias adotou uma postura completamente contrária até então. Ele estava copiando cada ponto da matéria, anotando as explicações e, pasmem, fazendo perguntas em voz alta para sanar dúvidas!

Parecia o fim do mundo.

Até mesmo Hinata estava surpresa com a nova atitude do colega de sala. Naruto, apesar de ser da 2-2, já tinha ouvido falar na “recuperação milagrosa” do amigo de infância e volta e meia usava os intervalos entre as aulas para ir na classe de Kiba espiá-lo.

— Alguma dúvida...? — Iruka perguntou com um sorriso quando preencheu o último espacinho com resumo da aula. Notou que Kiba ergueu uma das mãos — Sim, Inuzuka kun?

Kiba pegou dois rascunhos menores, alternando olhares entre um e outro.

— Sensei, não entendi nadinha!!

A classe acompanhou tudo com atenção. Era uma situação tão atípica, que eles não sabiam como reagir. Se deviam aplaudir o esforço ou debochar a incompreensão da matéria tão fácil.

O sorriso de Iruka sequer vacilou.

— O que acha de faltar à atividade do clube essa tarde e ficar aqui na sala para repassarmos toda a matéria? — nesse ponto voltou o olhar para restante da sala — Quem tiver alguma dificuldade pode vir também.

— Obrigado, Iruka sensei! — Kiba suspirou de alívio — Aceito sim!

Em seguida o sinal tocou, anunciando que era hora do almoço. Kiba pegou o bento e saiu da sala, respirando fundo. Hinata foi atrás do amigo, vendo ali a primeira chance de conversar com ele, que ultimamente fazia as refeições na sala e estudava ao mesmo tempo.

— Vai pro telhado, Kiba kun? — perguntou.

— Sim! Se ficar estudando no almoço de hoje é bem capaz do meu cérebro fugir da casinha — reclamou — Não aguento mais!

— Está tudo bem?

— Está sim — ele respondeu vago.

— Tá tudo bem é o caralho — Naruto veio pelo corredor e pulou sobre Kiba, prendendo-o pelo pescoço.

— Que porra, Naruto! Me larga!

O outro garoto riu e obedeceu.

— Que lavagem cerebral foi essa que você sofreu? — ele debochou enquanto foi andado ao lado dos amigos. O próprio bento preso entre os dedos, na clara intenção de dividir o horário com aqueles dois.

— Não foi lavagem cerebral.

— Sei...

O telhado estava vazio, naquela época do ano muita gente aproveitava a hora do almoço para estudar ou se envolver mais com as atividades dos clubes, haja vistas as competições de inverno que batiam na porta.

Foi fácil achar um lugar para sentar e poder comer.

— Não foi lavagem cerebral — Kiba repetiu olhando o céu azul — Eu só me preocupei com o futuro. Quero ser delegado e preciso ter cuidado pra dar tudo certo. Um errinho de cálculo e tudo já era!

— Essa preocupação veio assim do nada? — Naruto perguntou enquanto equilibrava pedaços de omelete com o hashi. Morava sozinho, era uma as poucas coisas que sabia cozinhar.

Kiba respirou fundo. O que podia dizer?

— Não veio “do nada”. Só... levei um golpe da realidade segunda-feira. Só isso.

Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam.

— Fico feliz que esteja tão dedicado aos estudos, Kiba kun. Caso precise de ajuda em alguma coisa é só me falar.

Ela sempre seria grata pela ajuda com o chantagista desconhecido. Já tinha começado a falar sobre o assunto das redes sociais com a mãe e a aceitação foi maior do que o esperado, conseguindo uma aliada inesperada para quando fosse contar ao pai.

— Comigo nem precisa contar — Naruto gracejou — Vou abrir minha casa de lamen. Não preciso de faculdade nem de nada mais pra isso.

— Seu plano é bom — Kiba suspirou — O meu plano é mais difícil, tem que se esforçar muito e... bem... que caralho. Só to estudando! É tão estranho assim? Errado?

O rompante surpreendeu os outros dois. Mas Naruto logo deu de ombros.

— Relaxa, ninguém tá julgando. Vou ficar um tempo sem te chamar pra jogar na casa do Chouji. Eu te apoio, cara.

Kiba acenou com a cabeça e voltou a comer. O clima ficou um tanto estranho depois disso, os três terminaram a refeição em silêncio. Algo que raramente acontecia quando Kiba e Naruto estavam no grupo, quando o cenário era bem oposto: ambos gostavam tanto de falar que a quietude nunca estava por perto.

—--

A aula especial com Iruka sensei foi uma maravilha. Além de Kiba, mais dois alunos apareceram para aproveitar a oportunidade. O professor tinha uma paciência que se estendia ao infinito. Explicou e reexplicou todas as vezes necessárias até ter certeza de que tudo estava bem entendido! E deixou bem claro que poderia repetir aquele reforço todos os dias se preciso, até que dominassem o assunto. Era a maior recompensa que poderia receber como professor.

Passava das quatro horas da tarde quando Kiba saiu da escola.

Caminhou exausto até em casa. Usar o cérebro era mais cansativo do que exercitar o corpo! Podia participar de mil jogos de futebol e mil campeonatos de artes marciais sem ter a sensação de ser atropelado por um desfile de tratores!

Assim que chegou em casa e foi recebido por Akamaru, o estresse amainou com a animada recepção. Os dois rolaram um pouco pelo chão gramado do quintal, com Kiba rindo alto e o cachorro tentando lamber-lhe o rosto.

— Chega, chega — o garoto acabou com a farra e coçou atrás da orelha do mascote, que aceitou o carinho cheio de gratidão, antes de levantar-se e entrar na casa — Tadaima!

Anunciou a chegada mesmo sabendo que Hana estaria no banho e provavelmente não o ouviria. Tsume costumava chegar mais tarde do trabalho. A irmã mais velha passava pela casa para tomar um banho e já saia de novo para o segundo arubaito.

Tirou os sapatos no genkan e avançou descalço mesmo. Amava o contado dos pés com o chão.

No quarto, jogou a mochila sobre a cama. Em seguida notou a caixinha estampada sobre a escrivaninha coberta com anotações e resumos do colégio. Reconheceu fácil: era da confeitaria em que Hana trabalhava meio período. Às vezes sobravam doces e os funcionários podiam levar para casa. Aquele bolo confeitado e coberto com morangos eram um dos preferidos do garoto.

Cansado, sentou-se na cadeira e ficou observando o doce, sem grande vontade de comê-lo. A mente estava dominada por outras coisas.

Foi então que o celular alertou para a chegada de nova mensagem. Era o som típico do Line. Ao desbloquear a tela, descobriu que vinha de remetente restrito. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

Respirou fundo. A última que recebera até que nem fora tão ruim assim, nenhuma assuntou mais do que o print, que Kiba apagou por precaução. Vai que alguém pega seu celular que já era meio velho e não bloqueava com senha nem padrão. Muito menos impressão digital.

Talvez essa mensagem...

Pois a nova que acabou de chegar fez o sangue de Kiba gelar nas veias e o coração falhar uma batida. E ele não soube lidar.

O celular escapou-lhe da mão, caindo sobre a escrivaninha com um baque abafado. Alguns segundos depois a tela se apagou.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba chegou na casa de Aburame pontualmente no horário combinado. Dizer que estava uma pilha de nervos era recorrer ao mais simplório eufemismo para explicar como ele se sentia.

Foi recebido pelo rapaz, com aquele traje estranho preferido, que cobria metade do rosto pálido. E o inseparável par de óculos escuro.

— Entre — assim que foi obedecido apontou o sofá — Sente-se e espere. Ainda estou trabalhando.

O garoto foi acomodar-se e assistiu enquanto Aburame desaparecia pela escada. Só então relaxou, espirando todo o ar que mantivera preso nos pulmões. O corpo estava tão tenso que o sentia todo dolorido.

Puxou o capuz da blusa cinza, rodeado por pele falsa marrom, era um dos mais quentinhos que possuía, o adorava e... e... espantou os pensamentos desconexos, culpa do nervosismo.

Nem podia acreditar em quão fácil foi conseguir permissão da mãe para passar a noite fora de casa! Aparentemente, Tsume não estranhou que seu garoto por fim quisesse fazer o que garotos na idade de Kiba costumavam fazer: sair com os amigos, quebrar um pouco as regras, esse tipo de coisa adolescente. O menino era tão caseiro, passando o tempo vago com Akamaru ou jogando vídeo-game por aí; que ela consentiu deixa-lo dormir fora do ninho.

E ali estava Kiba, abraçado à mochila, cheio de pensamentos complicados, enquanto esperava um maníaco chantagista terminar o “trabalho” para que passassem a noite juntos.

Kiba engasgou com ar.

“Sem pensamentos bizarros. Sem pensamentos bizarros”.

Tentou controlar a mente traidora. Afinal, Aburame usou seu talento hacker para invadir o sistema da escola e descobrir tudo sobre a vida acadêmica de Kiba, inclusive suas notas baixas, e o estava obrigando a estudar muito em troca de manter o vídeo em sigilo. Isso, apesar de vir de chantagem, de certo modo, era favorável para Kiba... não...?

Então existia possibilidade de passarem a noite jogando videogame, talvez? Ou estaria sendo muito ingênuo?

Apreensivo, apenas aguardou pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade (mas beirou os trinta minutos), até que Aburame desceu a escada, pelo visto após terminar o que estivera fazendo lá em cima.

— Deixe a mochila aí. Vamos sair.

— Pra onde? — Kiba perguntou desconfiado, mas não obteve resposta. Não restou opção a não ser seguir o outro, que aguardava perto da porta, pronto para trancá-la.

Depois disso, Aburame seguiu para um carro popular estacionado na calçada. Kiba tinha chegado tão nervoso que nem notou o veículo. E devia se surpreender? Um cara que tinha quinhentos mil dólares em casa podia muito bem bancar um carro.

— Coloque o cinto — a voz indiferente comandou assim que Aburame bateu a porta e deu a partida no carro.

— Aonde vamos...? — Kiba, sentado no lado do carona, insistiu em perguntar, mesmo sem esperança de ser respondido.

— Sair pra beber.

O queixo do garoto caiu.

— Não posso beber. Ainda sou menor de idade!

— Claro — Aburame respondeu manobrando em uma curva — Até porque você respeita muito a lei.

A acusação seca deixou Kiba sem argumentos. Ele conformou em se calar e virar o rosto na direção da janela, para observar a paisagem, distraído; enquanto tentava ignorar as gotinhas de suor frio que juntaram em sua fronte. Que enrascada! Já tinha lido um mangá certa vez... e a pobre protagonista era enganada com uma bebida cheia de drogas e depois... depois... bem... a história era hentai...

Balançou a cabeça, irritado com a própria imaginação.

Aburame aproveitou a distração do carona para observá-lo discreto. Parecia incrível, coisa de filme. Mas aquele menino estava totalmente na sua mão.

—--

O lugar escolhido ficava em um bairro agitado de Konoha, que reunia a maior parte da vida noturna local. Kiba nunca tinha ido para aqueles lados, muito menos depois das seis da tarde. Não ia negar: a visão dos barzinhos e pubs iluminados chamaram-lhe a atenção. Havia uma quantidade surpreendente de pessoas indo de um lado para o outro, a grande maioria era de adultos, embora Kiba reconheceu um ou outro da sua idade, por causa do uniforme colegial.

Parecia outro universo!

Assim que estacionaram em uma vaga e saíram do carro, Aburame tomou a direção de uma pequena escadaria, que descia do lado externo levando ao porão de uma construção. Kiba hesitou dois segundos antes de segui-lo.

Entraram em uma espécie de pub estilo estrangeiro, mais cumprido do que largo. De um lado, um longo balcão de madeira dominava o ambiente, exibindo atrás amplas prateleiras repletas de garrafas de bebidas; e na frente, uma fileira de confortáveis bancos altos, onde alguns clientes já degustavam suas primeiras bebidas da noite.

Havia um espaço para circular e, por fim, algumas mesas onde grupos podiam ter uma reunião mais reservada ao som da tranquila música ambiente que soava.

Aburame seguiu para o balcão e sentou na última cadeira, indicando que Kiba deveria sentar-se logo ao lado dele.

Em poucos segundos um homem usando uniforme preto e vermelho se aproximou para atendê-los. Tinha cabelos claros e uma peculiar máscara escondia grande parte do rosto. O único olho visível caiu sobre o adolescente e estreitou-se um pouco.

— Você não deveria estar em casa estudando?

Kiba, que estava meio encantado observando tudo ao redor (afinal era um pub de verdade, com pessoas de verdade, bebendo bebidas alcoólicas de verdade), virou-se para o funcionário e surpreendeu-se com a aparência exótica a ponto de esquecer de responder.

— Um Strawberry Colada Frozen duplo pra ele. E um Fresh Lime Ice simples pra mim — Aburame cortou o assunto ao fazer tal pedido.

A palavra “duplo” arrepiou Kiba. Ficou óbvio que o que quer que fosse aquela bebida viria com duas vezes mais de tudo. Inclusive do álcool.

— Entendido — o funcionário não disse mais nada, indo para o fundo preparar os coquetéis.

Kiba suspirou conformado. Já tinha bebido sake escondido na casa de Chouji umas duas vezes, junto com Naruto. Mas ali acontecia algo completamente diferente de tudo o que fez na vida. Estaria mesmo concertando as coisas ou apenas dando corda pra se enformar mais? Se a sua mãe descobrisse a sequência de absurdos que estava cometendo...

Aburame observava o garoto com atenção, um tanto discreto. Podia lê-lo com tanta clareza, que até se surpreendia. Notou logo que estar ali causava no garoto um certo nível de interesse e curiosidade, podia perceber alguma relutância e precaução. Mas... medo real, aquele pavor que paralisa... disso não via nem sinal.

— Aqui — o bartender colocou dois drinks elaborados no balcão, um a frente de cada um dos dois rapazes.

O de Kiba vinha em uma grande taça boleada, com aparência densa rosada e enfeitado com suculentos morangos. O de Aburame era um líquido claro, quase transparente, cheio de gelo flutuando e decorado com uma rodela de limão. Como não vinha com canudinho, Kiba se perguntou como o outro ia beber com a gola esquisita...

E aquele foi o momento em que mais hesitou na noite toda. Sentiu-se meio tonto só de pensar em provar daquilo.

— Beba — Aburame ordenou sem piedade. Ganhou um olhar estranho do funcionário, que assistia em silêncio.

Kiba pegou a taça e sugou um gole pelo canudinho. O gosto vibrante do morango veio forte e desceu pela garganta fazendo cócegas. Era uma delícia.

— Gostoso... — acabou deixando escapar sem querer, depois de meiar a taça.

Aburame acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito em ser obedecido.

—--

— Quantos anos tem essa encrenquinha...?

Shino olhou para Kakashi que, mais do que bartender, era o proprietário daquele pub. Ambos observaram Kiba meio cochilando sentado depois de três doses duplas da bebida. O pub estava longe de se esvaziar, apesar da noite avançada. Com uma dose do drinque, o garoto soltou-se o bastante para tagarelar em um monólogo animado, do qual Aburame mal participava. A segunda dose o obrigou a começar a ir ao banheiro, esvaziar a bexiga. A terceira e última dose levou a empolgação embora e trouxe o sono.

— Dezessete — o rapaz respondeu pensativo

— Ee? — Kakashi coçou a nuca. Não queria confusão com menores de idade por ali.

— Não se preocupe, essa noite foi apenas um teste. Essa “encrenca” é meu novo projeto — Shino respondeu. Pelo visto, os limites daquele garoto eram maiores do que calculou a princípio. Pegou o celular e tirou uma foto, de modo que fosse perceptível o lugar em que estavam e a bebida a frente dele — Vou passar para o próximo estágio...


	9. Chapter 9

A cama era surpreendentemente macia. Tanto, que ao recuperar a consciência, Kiba despertou de uma vez. E não aos pouquinhos como costumava fazer.

Abriu os olhos e os fixou no teto desconhecido.

Eita.

Então as lembranças da noite anterior vieram todas de uma vez. Ele tinha ido a casa de Aburame Shino e de lá para um pub beber. Sua memória só alcançava a terceira dose de bebida. Depois, branco total.

Sentou-se na cama deixando o edredom macio escorregar. Apalpou o próprio corpo em partes aleatórias, conferindo se tudo estava onde deveria estar. Vai que alguém lhe roubou um rim...?

Pelo jeito não era o caso, não encontrou nada suspeito. Até as roupas, com exceção do casaco, eram as mesmas que trajava no dia anterior.

Com um suspiro olhou em volta. Não teve problema em reconhecer o quarto de hóspedes da casa de Aburame Shino, aquele que espiou no dia da invasão. Descobriu a mochila perto da porta, junto com o casaco cinza de gola de pelo.

Ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer. Tempo suficiente para respirar fundo algumas vezes, recolhendo fragmentos inexistentes de coragem no ar. Saiu da cama, pegou a mochila e o casaco. Notou o celular num dos bolsos externos, com a bateria descarregada.

Testou a porta. Estava aberta.

— Ohayooou — falou baixinho espiando o corredor vazio.

Olhou para dentro do quarto, calculando se era melhor pular a janela e... balançou a cabeça. Péssima opção.

Caminhou pelo corredor, passando em frente ao quarto principal cuja porta estava fechada e desceu as escadas. A casa estava tão silenciosa que das duas, uma: ou Aburame ainda dormia ou ele saira de casa.

Fosse qual fosse a situação, Kiba não perdeu mais tempo. Lançou uma olhadinha curiosa para o formigueiro (queria poder espiar de perto!!), percebendo as horas no relógio digital. Eram oito e meia. Caminhou devagar, com passos leves para testar a porta da sala. Foi um alivio descobrir que estava aberta!

Hesitou por dois segundos.

E se Aburame ficasse irritado por ter fugido?

Bem, ele não deu nenhuma ordem em sentido contrário, não? A requisição dizia: passar a noite. E ele passou a noite todinha. De um jeito ou de outro, bem literalmente falando.

Resolveu ir embora e arriscar-se. Calçou o tênis e partiu.

—--

Os horários dos ônibus eram terríveis no domingo. Por isso chegou em casa quando passava das dez horas da manhã. Foi recebido por Akamaru e uma festinha a base de latidos e ganidos animados. Pelo que podia se lembrar era a primeira vez que dormia fora de casa desde que o mascote viera morar com eles.

— Tadaima! — exclamou feliz com o aroma do almoço sendo feito, junto com a sensação incrível de voltar pra casa, um lugar seguro e familiar.

— ‘Kaeri — Tsume respondeu surgindo pela porta — E aí moleque, aprontou muito?

— Não! Claro que não! — a resposta veio um tantinho rápido demais, e com uma convicção que fez Tsume erguer as sobrancelhas — Juro que não aprontei nada! — não era uma mentira total, no fim das contas.

— Comecei a preparar o almoço. Vai demorar um pouco.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, concordando. Não tomou café da manhã, por isso sentia um pouco de fome. Mas conhecia a mãe bem o bastante para não ir se encher com besteiras antes da refeição. O melhor era esperar.

Foi para o quarto desfazer a mochila. Tinha levado apenas um pijama, porque não sabia nem o que esperar. Colocou o celular para recarregar e foi trocar de roupa.

Ainda se sentia meio aéreo, imerso numa nuvem de irrealidade que não queria abandoná-lo. A primeira noite fora de casa, regada a álcool e uma incursão a um pub! WOW! Que incrível. Bem, não devia achar tão incrível assim, porque quem proporcionava essas experiências era um chantagista virtual, e as ações dele eram inesperadas e surpreendentes.

Kiba tinha que admitir que estava lidando com tudo muito melhor do que esperava. Talvez aquele cara não forçasse muito a barra, porque entregar a invasão e o suposto roubo era correr o risco de que a história de Hinata viesse a tona. Kiba tinha mais a perder, claro. Embora sempre houvesse o risco de que alguém acreditasse e investigasse.

Desde que Aburame exigiu notas melhores no colégio foi impossível manter a guarda alta e os dois pés atrás. Seu jeito selvagem e impulsivo lhe valia uma intuição afiada. E em momento algum sentiu medo de verdade, não aquele medo primordial de quem está com a vida em risco.

Foi um pouco emocionante, não podia negar. Sair a noite, quebrar as regras, beber... não devia pensar assim, mas era mais forte do que ele. O sentimento era confuso, pois sabia que devia repudiar o contato em absoluto, sem dar espaço para nada mais.

No entanto, saber era uma coisa. Agir, outra totalmente diferente.

Jogou-se na cama e suspirou, sem ânimo para nada além de esperar o almoço. E, num paralelo um tanto irônico, esperar a próxima jogada naquele distorcido “o rei mandou”.

—--

Kiba só foi ter notícias do outro na quarta-feira. Não sabia que proposital para deixa-lo ansioso ou não, mas logo pensou que a primeira opção era mais próxima da realidade.

Preencheu os dias estudando pra valer, atitude que fazia a cabeça esquentar e doer, mas que lhe rendia alguns elogios dos professores pela mudança de atitude. Ser elogiado o estufava de orgulho. E, se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que apesar dos pesares estudar não era lá tão ruim assim.

Apesar da dedicação, havia certa inquietação nos gestos dele, já normalmente agitado, talvez por isso não chamou a atenção dos colegas. Embora estivesse sem sossego por outros motivos: sua primeira ida a um pub e a primeira vez que bebeu até cair e não podia falar pra ninguém! Nem pra Naruto, nem pra Chouji ou Shikamaru. Muito menos pra Hinata.

E nesse clima de tudo dando certo e emoções proibidas, com a quarta-feira chegando ao fim, Kiba recebeu uma mensagem no Line, poucas e inconfundíveis palavras. Sábado, 18h.

Mais uma vez sairiam para beber à noite, quem sabe?

O pensamento veio sem receio algum, o garoto já abandonara a postura defensiva por completo. Por isso, a bem da verdade, o que Aburame planejou atingiu como um golpe do qual só pode recolher os cacos.

—--

— Tem certeza que não tá aprontando nada, moleque? — Tsume perguntou quando viu o filho pronto para sair e passar o segundo final de semana fora de casa. Observou o garoto atentamente, com os olhos estreitados de leve, desconfiada.

— Não estou aprontando nada — Kiba respondeu com toda a segurança que sentia. E que não era pouca, pois se sentia muito senhor da situação.

Tsume não pareceu lá muito convencida, porém permitiu que ele fosse para a casa do tal amigo, com o casaco cinza favorito e a mochila nos ombros. Assistiu por alguns segundos, até que o filho sumisse na distância. O pirralho tinha apenas dezessete anos e achava que a enganava. Quanta ingenuidade.

Alheio às conclusões da mãe, Kiba pegou um ônibus cujo percurso o deixou próximo ao shopping. De lá seguiu a conhecida rota até a casa de Aburame. Não havia vizinha xereta nem estudante ou qualquer outra testemunha quando tocou a campainha, mas já não sentia receio algum de ser atacado e ter que lutar pela vida.

O dono da casa atendeu rápido. Para espanto de Kiba, não usava aquele estilo de blusa com gola alta, e sim uma camiseta comum, exibindo o rosto de traços marcantes e tez pálida, um conjunto mais bonito do que Kiba esperava. Apenas o par de óculos escuros impedia a visão completa de suas feições.

Abriu a porta e deixou recém-chegado entrar, assim que ele tirou os tênis no genkan. Em silêncio, foram direto para a cozinha, onde Aburame fez um gesto indicando que Kiba deveria se sentar. Enquanto obedecia, o garoto notou uma sacola com o logotipo de uma loja de roupas que conhecia apenas de nome.

— Preste atenção, não gosto de repetir as coisas — Aburame falou direto, usando um tom seco. Assim que Kiba olhou de volta, continuou: — Aquele pub não é um lugar comum. Ele serve para a apresentação de... mercadorias. Levei você lá porque é a única forma de recuperar meu dinheiro.

Kiba aguardou o resto da explicação. Quando o silêncio predominou longo demais, resolveu se pronunciar.

— Não entendi.

Aburame suspirou.

— Você tem um cliente — pescou um cartãozinho do bolso da calça e o empurrou pelo tampo da mesa junto com a sacola de grife — E vai passar a noite com ele neste hotel, usando essas roupas. Faça tudo o que ele mandar, seu dever é agradá-lo.


	10. Chapter 10

— Você tem um cliente — pescou um cartãozinho do bolso da calça e o empurrou pelo tampo da mesa junto com a sacola de grife — E vai passar a noite com ele neste hotel, usando essas roupas. Faça tudo o que ele mandar, seu dever é agradá-lo.

—--

Kiba alternou olhares entre o cartão com um endereço e a sacola, nitidamente sem entender as implicações daquela ordem. Até que a nova orientação veio, e o mundo desabou em pedacinhos.

— Vá se trocar. Não se preocupe com banho, pode tomar no hotel junto com o cliente.

— O quê?! — a esse ponto o garoto recuperou o poder de reação. Ficou em pé em um ímpeto tão grande que derrubou a cadeira — Você tá louco, cara?! Que história é essa de... “cliente”...?! E roupa?! E BANHO?!!

Aburame não se intimidou com a reação explosiva, pelo contrário. Continuou tão calmo que já deu a impressão de esperar por algo assim.

— Você não entendeu? Quer que eu desenhe? Ou prefere que eu mostre? Temos tempo até o horário marcado...

A insinuação fez Kiba corar de raiva e vergonha. Agindo como o impulsivo que era, em poucos passos contornou a mesa e avançou até Aburame, segurando-o pela gola da blusa com as duas mãos. Foi tão violento que, apesar da diferença de altura, acabou fazendo o dono da casa recuar até bater com as costas contra a parede ao lado da porta da cozinha.

— Vou acabar com a sua raça, maldito!! — rosnou com fúria.

Aburame não se intimidou. Apenas ajeitou os óculos no rosto, que escorregaram um pouco. Então segurou nos punhos de Kiba e os afastou de si.

— Não precisa se aborrecer tanto.

— Filho da puta! — o garoto tentou se soltar, longe de ficar mais calmo.

— Temos alternativas. Se não vai atender esse cliente, tudo bem. Posso cobrar da sua mãe ou da sua irmã.

Kiba nunca sentiu tanta raiva quanto naquele momento, ouvindo as ameaças contra sua família. O impulso foi de libertar as mãos e bater em Aburame para extravasar o desespero e o medo súbito que começou a sentir. Mas não conseguiu, o outro era muito mais forte do que parecia.

— Sei onde sua mãe trabalha e sei que sua irmã tem o sonho de ser veterinária. Sei tudo sobre você, garoto. Não me importo em vazar esse vídeo e deixar todo mundo saber que os Inuzuka criaram um ladrão.

A ameaça atingiu certeira no alvo. Kiba logo entendeu que por mais inocente em relação ao sumiço do cartão, ainda assim, invadira a casa daquele homem. Tudo estava contra si e se o vídeo fosse divulgado acabaria não somente com sua reputação, mas iria interferir na vida da mãe e da irmã, porque a sociedade preconceituosa não hesitaria duas vezes em condená-las pelo erro do garoto. Tsume seria marcada como uma mãe que falhou em educar o filho do jeito correto. Hana se tornaria a irmã que não conseguiu passar um bom exemplo. Pessoas sofriam perseguição e ijime por muito menos...

Por tudo que o garoto considerava sagrado, seria a ruína das pessoas mais importantes que possuía.

— Elas não têm nada a ver com isso, porra! — apesar da reclamação, a fúria de Kiba amainou consideravelmente.

— Se você não vai devolver meu dinheiro, então alguém tem que devolver.

— Eu não roubei nada! — Kiba protestou, sem esperança de provar a inocência — Você é muito sujo.

Vendo que o pior do descontrole tinha passado, Aburame libertou o outro. Parecia desprovido de misericórdia, pois continuou naquele tom controlado:

— Já perdemos tempo demais. Vá trocar-se, esse cliente não gosta de esperar.

Tal ordem veio dura, e trouxe consigo desespero sem igual.

—--

Kiba não conseguiu acreditar em como as coisas podiam dar tão errado e de um jeito tão inesperado. Jamais, nunca, em hipótese alguma pensou que estaria naquela enrascada!

Sentado na cama do quarto de hóspedes da casa de Aburame Shino, observava o conjunto de roupas que deveria vestir. Era um uniforme colegial, da escola em que Kiba estudava, mas era a versão feminina: blusa estilo marinheiro e saia de pregas. E uma das mais curtas.

Era difícil respirar. A garganta ardia. Tinha vontade de chorar.

Que tipo de homem pedia que um garoto fosse encontrá-lo em um hotel, vestido de menina...? E que tipo de coisas teria que fazer para “agradá-lo” e ganhar parte do dinheiro que era acusado de roubar?

Nem Kiba era tão ingênuo a ponto de pensar que seria uma noite de videogame ou bate-papo. Não seria um encontro para beber drinques de morango e fingir-se de bons amigos.

Pegou a blusa do uniforme. O tecido era delicado, bonito até. Nunca tinha dado muita atenção enquanto Hinata ou outra colega de escola vestia aquilo.

Respirou fundo.

Que castigo! Tudo porque tentou defender a amiga de um chantagista virtual. E com muita razão: olha o tipo de coisa que ele exigia que fizesse! O que aconteceria se Hinata estivesse em seu lugar?

Uma coisa precisava admitir: era bem mais do que podia lidar.

Talvez, se desde o começo tivesse pedido ajuda para um adulto, tudo teria seguido um rumo diferente?

Mas... então seria Hinata encrencada com os pais e não ele. E desejar que outra pessoa passasse pelos problemas no lugar dele seria uma covardia que nunca faria! Se colocou sozinho na situação.

E sozinho sairia dela!

Mas...

Apertou a blusa com força. Estava há uns bons quinze minutos enfiado no quarto, sem coragem de trocar de roupa, colocar uma saia e ir para um hotel e... e...

A quem Kiba queria enganar?

Estavam falando de sexo ali.

Sexo.

Se envolveu com um indivíduo que não pensou duas vezes em aliciá-lo a um outro depravado, um predador sexual com o qual era esperado que fizesse sexo.

Puta merda.

A realidade pareceu cair toda sobre ele, de uma única vez. Sem subterfúgios ou artifícios. Só os fatos. E eles eram nada bonitos. Eram apavorantes, tenebrosos.

Nem em mil anos conseguiria se travestir e transar com um completo estranho!

Desespero fez os pensamentos lógicos sumirem por completo. Só restou a forte intuição de que deveria fugir dali e escapar pra longe. Quem sabe até fugir de casa, de Konoha. Ir embora de um jeito covarde, levando as consequências consigo, para longe da mãe e da irmã, na única forma em que poderia protegê-las.

A essa altura o medo beirou o pânico. Sequer lembrou-se da mochila largada na cozinha ou do par de tênis que tirou no genkan. Já tinha passado tanto tempo fechado no quarto que cada segundo a mais seria crucial para uma fuga bem-sucedida.

Agindo como o impulsivo de sempre, foi até a janela que, para sua alegria incontrolável, estava aberta. Ar entrou e o arrepiou todinho. O outono chegava de mansinho, mas inegável. Os dias se tornavam mais curtos e as noites mais frias.

O quarto ficava no segundo andar, porém já entrara e saíra pela janela do quarto ao lado uma vez. Era ágil feito um ninja, então não se preocupava com altura. Nem com possíveis transeuntes ou testemunhas.

Aquele ponto apenas escapar importava.

Em menos de um segundo passou as pernas pela janela, já sondando como faria a descida com segurança dali pra frente. Infelizmente o Destino tramou um resultado diferente, já que foi bem na hora em que a porta se abriu e Aburame Shino entrou no quarto.

— Oe! — o rapaz exclamou surpreso com a cena — Pare...

Parar?! Pois a ordem funcionou como incentivo contrário. Deu mais pressa para fugir dali. E fez Kiba agir com imprudência ao tatear o pé em uma saliência da parede, as meias tirando-lhe qualquer firmeza.

Sem apoio o garoto se desequilibrou. E o pior aconteceu.


	11. Chapter 11

— Oe! — o rapaz exclamou surpreso com a cena — Pare...

Parar?! Pois a ordem funcionou como incentivo contrário. Deu mais pressa para fugir dali. E fez Kiba agir com imprudência ao tatear o pé em uma saliência da parede, as meias tirando-lhe qualquer firmeza.

Sem apoio o garoto se desequilibrou. E o pior aconteceu.

—--

A queda foi curta e rápida, mas não indolor. Apesar do chão fofo de grama ter evitado algo pior. Kiba mais sentiu do que entendeu o que aconteceu, quando perdeu o fôlego ao bater contra o solo e em seguida sobrevir a dor insuportável no braço direito.

Perdeu a noção das coisas por um tempo, a mente beirando o inconsciente, oscilando durante um período que não soube mencionar. Até ouvir a voz de Aburame falando algo que não chegou a fazer sentido.

O instinto primordial foi o de tentar se afastar, mas mãos firmes o mantiveram no lugar.

— Não se mexa — dessa vez as palavras foram compreensíveis. A ordem foi fácil de seguir — Fiz curso de Primeiros Socorros. Você quebrou o braço, estou vendo se não há mais nenhuma fratura.

Kiba obedeceu, porque o braço doía tanto que não conseguia pensar direito. As costas também estavam doloridas, ardiam ao inspirar. Sentiu quando o rápido exame terminou e, após concluir que era seguro, Aburame o ergueu nos braços com cuidado. Foi o momento que o pânico voltou e Kiba agarrou na blusa do outro com a mão boa.

— Não — tentou segurar o choro de dor e medo — Não me leva pro... hotel...

— Claro que não — Aburame respirou fundo — Vamos ao hospital.

Kiba não disse mais nada. Deixou-se colocar no banco do carona, tentando não gemer. O braço latejava e doía cada vez mais.

— Procure não se mexer — foi a última orientação de Aburame, enquanto ele prendia o cinto de segurança com cuidado para não piorar o ferimento do menino. Então fechou a porta e foi buscar a carteira.

Era a vez de Aburame Shino sentir-se abismado com a forma como tudo se desenrolou. Aquele adolescente não possuía o menor senso de perigo. A queda, apesar de não tão alta, oferecia risco de coisa pior! Se ele caísse de mau jeito...

Voltou para o carro e sentou-se ao volante, tentando ignorar o garoto que chorava sentado ao lado. Imaginava o tipo de pensamento que ia pela cabeça dele e a dor que devia estar aguentando.

Tal constatação o fez dar partida no motor e dirigir depressa e direção ao hospital.

—--

Os dois entraram apressados na recepção e Kiba, que já não chorava, foi logo atendido. Enfermeiros o levaram para a sala de exames, para que a verificação através de Raios-X revelasse a extensão da fratura.

Aburame Shino ficou na recepção, passando todas as informações pertinentes, tendo o cuidado de não aprofundar demais em certas questões mais delicadas. Depois foi sentar-se na sala de espera, junto com outras pessoas que aguardavam por informações e liberações.

Se pôs a pensar no próximo passo que deveria tomar.

—--

Algum tempo e calculadas doses de radiação depois, Kiba recebeu a notícia que já desconfiava. Fraturou a parte distal da ulna, algo que não entendeu muito bem, mas que seu cérebro decodificou como braço quebrado. Restava à simpática médica a tarefa de encaminhá-lo para o setor de gesso. Ele teria que ficar imobilizado por um tempo.

Logo os analgésicos fizeram efeito, e Kiba parou de sentir dor; embora se tornasse um tanto sonolento. Talvez tenha até saído um pouco do ar, porque lembrava-se do médico começando a preparar o gesso para aplicação, assim como de se assustar um pouco com o inchaço perto do pulso. Depois... imagens desconexas e embaralhadas e, por fim, ele voltava a ter alguma consciência e se deparava com o quarto de internação.

A médica estava em pé ao lado da cama, conversando com ele.

— Consegue me entender? — Kiba teve a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que ela lhe perguntava aquilo. Balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo devagar — Ótimo! Sua aventura garantiu um presentinho dolorido, hein? O osso quebrou próximo ao pulso, mas é praxe imobilizar as articulações dos dois extremos. Vou manter você em observação por essa noite, para evitar o perigo de concussão. O resultado dos exames é tranquilizador, mas não vejo porque não te manter quietinho na cama por algumas horas.

Toda aquela falação deu mais sono ao menino. Ainda estava tonto pelos analgésicos, por outro lado, não sentia mais dor no braço.

A médica disse mais alguma coisa, talvez uma despedida. Em seguida saiu do quarto e Kiba ficou sozinho, com os próprios pensamentos.

O forte remédio para dor causou certo embotamento mental, não prejudicial o bastante para que esquecesse por completo sua situação. Se estava enrascado antes, o que dizer de agora?

Tentar fugir pela janela foi resultado de desespero puro e teria dado certo se tivesse tentando alguns segundos antes. Mas desde que aquele chantagista virtual entrou na sua vida, complicação caminhava lado a lado com os problemas. Okay, havia ali uma dose de exagero. No fundo, nunca tinha sentido medo de verdade até então. As ações de Aburame Shino não eram ameaçadoras. Vinham apenas com algo de manipulação. Inclusive o momento em que burlaram a lei indo beber não foi algo assustador ou aquém da capacidade de Kiba em lidar com a situação.

Isso o fez baixar a guarda e cair de cabeça em uma tempestade inescapável. Quando se deu conta de estar preso numa teia que culminaria em depravação sexual, tentou fugir do jeito que fosse possível.

Excelente.

E ali estava ele, em breve tendo que encarar a mãe e explicar como acabou com um braço quebrado e a conta do hospital (e não devia ser nada barato, haja vista a qualidade do quarto particular). Se conseguisse inventar uma desculpa plausível...

Mas, o mais importante de tudo, que Aburame Shino não estivesse por ali na hora da alta. Muito menos cismasse de somar a nova despesa aos quinhentos mil dólares que já devia.

—--

No dia seguinte, a médica passou pelo quarto de Kiba antes de encerrar o próprio turno. Ficou satisfeita em ver que o garoto já não estava grogue de medicação, e que não sentia dor. Explicou com detalhes o cuidado que devia ter com o gesso pelos próximos meses, e prescreveu remédios para o caso de sentir alguma dor ou inchaço nos primeiros dias, algo comum de acontecer em fraturas daquele tipo.

Kiba quis perguntar sobre a conta, mas não teve coragem. Como a médica não disse nada, se conformou em segui-la pelo corredor, até a recepção. Ainda estava sem o par de tênis, só com as meias. A mochila também ficou na casa de Aburame. Uma complicação dos diabos e...

E ele sentiu vontade de chorar quando viu o motivo de toda aquela confusão sentado na sala de espera, numa das primeiras fileiras de cadeiras organizadas próximas ao balcão de atendimento.

O rapaz ficou em pé e veio em direção dos dois, claramente ficou a noite toda ali esperando.

— Está tudo bem...? — a médica perguntou estranhando a expressão um tanto assustada que dominou a face de seu paciente.

Kiba apenas concordou balançando a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, esperando que Aburame os alcançasse. Mentia muito mal, claro. Tudo não podia estar pior.

Grande equívoco de novo.

As coisas estavam a um passo de piorar.


	12. Chapter 12

O clima dentro do automóvel era pesado. Kiba, sentado no lado do carona, observava a paisagem lá fora. O domingo estava tranquilo, quase ninguém se aventurava por Konoha naquela manhã um tanto fria.

Com o braço desinchando bem, o gesso ficava um tiquinho folgado. A sensação era engraçada, nunca quebrou nada antes, era toda uma nova experiência.

Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Tudo ao mesmo tempo: o quão irritado Aburame estava? A que patamar sua dívida chegou? E o tal cliente? O que aconteceu com ele? Como reagiria sua mãe quando visse o braço quebrado? Pra onde estavam indo? Talvez voltando pra casa dele? Devia pedir desculpas por tentar fugir e evitar seguir as regras impostas?

Então cada questão confusa desapareceu como magica quando reconheceu o caminho que faziam.

— Oe! — saiu da letargia, voltando-se para encarar Aburame — Estamos indo pra minha casa?!

— Sim — ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos da rua.

— Por quê?! — Kiba sentiu uma pontada de pânico. E se aquele chantagista fosse exigir que sua mãe fizesse algo depravado em seu lugar? Ou quisesse que Hana atendesse o tal “cliente” usando roupas estranhas?

— Para resolver isso de uma vez.

— Não mexe com a minha família — praticamente rosnou o alerta.

— É? Você vai fazer o quê? Quebrar o outro braço?

A pilhéria fez Kiba corar de raiva. Sangue subiu à cabeça e se não fosse o cinto de segurança teria se descontrolado e ido pra cima do outro.

— Não preciso dos dois braços pra partir a sua cara!!

— Disse o gatinho assustado que tentou fugir pela janela... — a acusação causou o efeito contrário da fala anterior, fez a cor fugir do rosto num sinal de que Kiba empalidecia mortalmente — O que você propõe? Que eu esqueça que invadiu a minha casa e me prejudicou?

— Você que começou com isso quando chantageou a Hinata! A culpa é sua!

— Então na sua cabeça um erro justifica o outro? E você pode tomar a justiça nas próprias mãos? Me roubou para “igualar” as coisas?

Kiba respirou fundo e afundou-se no banco confortável do carona. Tanto estresse afetou-lhe o corpo. Sentiu os músculos tensos. O braço quebrado começou a latejar.

— Juro que não roubei nem um centavo. Se você acreditar em mim a gente resolve isso sem envolver minha mãe e minha irmã.

— Teve a sua chance — Aburame decretou diminuindo a velocidade para estacionar o carro na frente da casa de Kiba. O garoto nem se surpreendeu por o rapaz saber o caminho. Um hacker de tal nível conseguiu destrinchar todas as informações a respeito de sua vida. Descobrir um endereço devia ser brincadeira para ele.

— Minha mãe vai me matar — o garoto constatou ao perceber que Tsume estava parada na frente da casa, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão mortalmente séria — Você contou pra ela?

Aburame Shino não respondeu. Apenas destravou ambos os cintos e inclinou-se com cuidado sobre Kiba, para abrir a porta para ele que só saiu após respirar muito fundo, inutilmente tentando se encher de coragem.

Akamaru não veio fazer festa. Devia estar preso em algum lugar. Então suas suspeitas eram reais: Tsume sabia que o filho e um desconhecido iriam chegar na residência.

Agindo de um modo solene, quase tenso, Aburame Shino alcançou Kiba que seguia em direção à casa com passos lentos, cabisbaixo. Ao se aproximar de Tsume, o garoto ia entreabrir os lábios para começar a pedir desculpas antecipadas. Antes que o fizesse, Aburame reclinou-se em uma vênia perfeita de quase noventa graus.

— Tsume san, a senhora deixou seu filho sob minha proteção e eu me descuidei. Permiti que se machucasse. Por isso rogo o seu perdão.

Pois o queixo de Kiba despencou, enquanto o sentido daquelas palavras entrava em sua mente. Tipo... o quê?!

— Levante a cabeça, Aburame kun. Você tem culpa, eu também tenho culpa, mas o maior responsável é esse moleque que eu chamo de filho. Kiba, você não sabe a sorte que tem por quebrar o braço. Se não fosse isso eu ia arrancar o seu couro na base da pancada!! — o discurso começou um tanto controlado, mas ao final Tsume parecia a um passo de cuspir fogo.

O pobre garoto olhou da mãe para Aburame e de volta para a mãe. A confusão era tão evidente que quase deu pena na mulher. Quase.

— Entre logo, antes que eu mude de ideia e lhe arranque pelo menos uma orelha! Quero explicações detalhadas e ai de você se não me convencer!!— abriu espaço para que ambos os recém-chegados entrassem. Logo os três estavam sentados na modesta sala; com Aburame Shino na poltrona, Tsume e Kiba acomodados no sofá.

— Ele te contou tudo...? — Kiba sondou o terreno. Estava mais do que claro que sua mãe e o chantagista já conversaram antes, sem ele por perto.

— Tudo!! — Tsume rosnou. Nunca pareceu tão furiosa.

— Eu não roubei nada! Juro que... — Kiba apressou-se em esclarecer o ponto mais pesado da acusação. Porém, Tsume pareceu crescer ao inflar-se mais de fúria ao cortar a fala do garoto.

— Claro que não roubou nada, imbecil! Você por acaso tem um cérebro dentro dessa cabeça?! Por que você não veio conversar comigo quando ele te ameaçou?!

— Eu...

Mas Tsume o cortou de novo:

— Bati no peito e disse “conheço o filho que pari. Kiba confia na mãe e na irmã, ele vai me procurar se tiver problemas”... e o que o você fez? Mentiu! Violou a lei! Foi para um bar encher a cara!! E... fugir pela janela, moleque?! Você podia ter morrido!!

— O drinque era sem álcool — Aburame explicou na mesma hora.

Kiba levou um novo golpe ao ouvir a informação.

— Com ou sem álcool isso é o que menos me interessa!! — Tsume explodiu.

— Quê...? Eu... não to entendendo nada! — Kiba sentiu a garganta apertar.

Antes que Tsume continuasse com o rompante, Aburame Shino cruzou os braços e tomou a fala para si.

— Trabalho na Hokage e Associados SA — foi revelando — Eu sou o sub-gerente do setor de TI e chefe da área de Segurança da Informação. Na última filtragem do sistema nós descobrimos que um dos nossos funcionários usava a tecnologia da empresa para seguir e ameaçar uma aluna do Colegial.

Kiba sentiu o coração dar um salto no peito e começar a bater forte.

— A Hinata?

— Precisamente — Aburame anuiu — O funcionário foi punido. Como a jovem Hyuuga agia no anonimato, nosso presidente decidiu entrar em contato com ela dessa maneira, para apresentar as desculpas em nome da Hokage e Associados, e oferecer uma forma de compensação pelo incomodo causado. Mas ela não apareceu no encontro. Você foi no lugar dela.

— Puta que pa... — Kiba começou a falar o palavrão, porém levou um tabefe na nuca e um olhar de advertência da mãe. Calou-se.

— História interessante, não acha, filho? Ouça com atenção, agora é minha parte preferida. Conta sobre um moleque, que eu quero esganar nesse minuto e só pela força nem sei de que eu to me segurando, que invadiu a casa de outra pessoa. Soa familiar...?


	13. Chapter 13

— História interessante, não acha, filho? Ouça com atenção, agora é minha parte preferida. Conta sobre um moleque, que eu quero esganar nesse minuto e só pela força nem sei de que eu to me segurando, que invadiu a casa de outra pessoa. Soa familiar...?

— Eu acho que sou o protagonista, né? — Kiba perguntou com certa inocência algo que deveria estar mais do que óbvio.

— Cê tá me desrespeitando? — Tsume rosnou.

— Não! — o menino exclamou mais do que depressa, cobrindo a cabeça com o braço esquerdo para se proteger de algum eventual tabefe.

Mas a agressão não veio. Por alguns instantes o silêncio foi peça descomunal no cenário, contundente e incomodo. A ponto de fazer Kiba voltar a observar a mãe com curiosidade.

Viu algo nos olhos dela. Algo que não estava acostumado a ver, por isso teve dificuldade em reconhecer. Por baixo da raiva e da decepção, brilhava um algo de... medo?

— Não pensei que entraria na minha casa — Aburame Shino retomou a fala, antes que o clima piorasse — O circuito de câmeras é acionado por movimento. Foi a primeira vez que recebi o alerta de uma gravação desde que me mudei.

— Nem me preocupei com câmeras! — Kiba suspirou — Tomei no ra... hum... me dei mal.

— Hn. Na segunda-feira pela manhã levei as gravações para o presidente. Ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu, com a sua ousadia. E foi então que veio a ideia de um experimento.

— Do tipo ficção cientifica?

— Uma pesquisa comportamental. Consegui o seu endereço através da nossa tecnologia e vim falar com a sua mãe.

— Imagina como eu me senti quando ele bateu na porta de casa? E me mostrou aquele vídeo? — a pergunta direta não soou tão agressiva quanto poderia ter soado.

Kiba não disse nada. Não havia argumento em sua defesa.

— Pedi permissão para agir feito um... hum... chantagista e Tsume san concordou — Aburame revelou. Não foi nada fácil pra ele atuar do jeito criminoso, totalmente contra a índole muito correta. Nem mesmo com consentimento da responsável pela família Inuzuka, pois sua consciência dava umas bicadas desagradáveis e doloridas.

— Kiba, olha pra mim — Tsume pediu — Sabe por que eu concordei com esse experimento?

— Quis me ensinar uma lição? — ele respondeu com outra pergunta, meio inseguro.

— Não — a palavrinha veio com um suspiro cansado — Porque eu pensei que te conhecia bem. E tive certeza da sua confiança. “Meu filho não vai cair nessa”, eu disse. “Ele vem conversar comigo ou com a irmã dele”. E você não fez isso...

A frase foi uma punhalada no peito de Kiba. Muito mais doloroso do que todos os tabefes do mundo.

— Eu... não queria decepcionar você.

— É? Não deu certo. To muito decepcionada nesse minuto. Você preferiu mentir, enganar, arriscar a vida a vir falar com a própria mãe. Tudo não passou de um experimento, mas você já tem dezessete anos e sabe como foi imprudente. Se colocou na mão de uma pessoa estranha com intenções ruins!

— Sinto muito — Kiba soou sincero, a culpa começando a pesar e a doer mais do que o braço fraturado.

Na sua cabeça, resolveria tudo antes de sua mãe descobrir. Agora que sabia da verdade e se colocava no lugar dela, entendia o sentimento que ela estava enfrentando. O filho que devia confiar nela agiu de um jeito completamente ao contrário.

— Aqui entra a segunda parte do experimento — Aburame aproveitou a deixa — Gostaria de levá-los para conversar com o presidente Sarutobi. A intenção é fazer uma parceria com os Colegiais e apresentar o tema para discussão em forma de palestras. A princípio por Konoha, depois expandindo. Queremos conscientizar os adolescentes dos perigos online apresentando um caso real.

— Caralho! — Kiba não esperava tal oferta.

— Podem discutir todos os detalhes diretamente com ele. Termino informando que todas as despesas foram pagas pela empresa, claro. E oferecemos uma indenização por danos causados...

— Essa indenização pode ser doada para o orfanato de Konoha. Não quero saber desse tipo de dinheiro vindo da burrice do meu filho.

Kiba encolheu-se um pouco, até pensar em algo que o fez encarar Aburame.

— E a história dos quinhentos mil dólares?

O rapaz teve a decência de parecer sem jeito.

— É mentira. Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro em meu poder. Nem mesmo virtual.

— Que porra, cara! Nada é pior do que ser chamado de ladrão e...

— Ah, tem muita coisa pior do que isso — Tsume falou mal-humorada.

Kiba deu-lhe uma olhadinha de esguelha e mudou de assunto.

— O “cliente” também é mentira? Foi o que me assustou pra valer — ele confessou — Eu não estava com medo de você, porque pedir pra estudar mais ou ir pra um pub a noite não foi algo perigoso. Estudar até me ajudou! Mas quando veio com a história de vestir roupa de menina e ir pra um hotel... caralho... eu meio que surtei.

E moveu o braço quebrado em um jeito inconsciente de dar mais veracidade à própria afirmação.

— Não existe cliente — Aburame disse com simplicidade. No fundo, estava ficando mal com aquela história de manipulação e chantagem. E ver como Inuzuka Kiba aceitava tudo quase com submissão o desesperou. Usar um aliciamento daquele nível foi uma cartada desesperada, a tentativa final pra ver se o bom senso dominava o adolescente e ele pedia ajuda para algum adulto de confiança!

Claro que tudo deu errado e ali estavam eles, enfrentando os resultados.

— Kiba, olha pra mim — Tsume pediu. Ao ser obedecida, respirou fundo antes de falar o que ia em sua mente — Nós somos família, filho. Ninguém te ama mais do que eu ou do que Hana nesse mundo. Isso quer dizer que você pode confiar na gente em qualquer situação. Se um cara estranho vem aqui te acusar de roubar uma fortuna, eu não vou simplesmente acreditar nele sem te dar uma chance de defesa. Quando você apronta na escola e fica de castigo é uma coisa. Roubar tanta grana é um assunto completamente diferente.

— Desculpa — ele pediu, a garganta apertada e os olhos ardendo em uma vontade dolorida de chorar.

— Se aprendeu a lição é o suficiente. Você arriscou a sua vida tantas vezes nesses poucos dias que eu nem quero contar. Que isso não se repita, entendeu?

— Sim, senhora. Mais do que aprendi a lição.

— Alguma outra dúvida? — Aburame perguntou. Em seguida emendou — Amanhã, sete horas, pego vocês aqui para a reunião. E trago sua mochila e seu par de tênis.

Foi a forma que ele encontrou para se despedir. Intuiu que mãe e filho ainda teriam muito o que conversar, para esclarecer aquela história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, ficou bem claro o que aconteceu? Principalmente as escolhas da Tsume. Ela não quis ser sacana ou ensinar uma lição pro Kiba. Ela só aceitou participar da experiencia porque teve confiança total que o filho iria falar com ela e pedir ajuda. Mas o Kiba não fez isso e a Tsume foi juntando decepção.
> 
> Pais costumam achar que conhecem bem os filhos e criam muitas expectativas. Mas nem sempre elas são alcançadas...


	14. Chapter 14

Na terça-feira Kiba foi a sensação do colégio ao chegar com o braço quebrado. Ele era uma figurinha conhecida por quase todos os alunos, graças ao jeito extremamente Inuzuka de ser.

A curiosidade foi geral, mas ele não se comprometeu em responder ao interrogatório dos amigos.

Exceto Naruto e Hinata.

Desses dois não conseguia escapar.

Depois do período da manhã, momento em que foi complicado pra Kiba acompanhar a matéria no quadro, já que não podia copiá-la (e foi salvo pelas anotações duplas de Hinata), eles foram almoçar no telhado da escola, aproveitando certa privacidade em um dos cantos. Kiba puxou um sanduíche bem recheado que sua mãe preparou para o almoço, já que não conseguia usar o hashi com a mão esquerda. Hinata e Naruto sentaram-se perto dele, numa espécie de semicírculo, ouvindo tudo com atenção.

Kiba não fez segredo.

Revelou cada detalhe da aventura, desde o encontro com Aburame Shino, a invasão de domicílio e como caiu na armadilha dos adultos. Também contou sobre a chantagem, o motivo de ter estudado tanto na semana passada e a exigência de atender um “cliente”, fato que valeu grande susto e resultou no braço quebrado.

Os amigos escutaram tudo com atenção, sem poupar exclamações de surpresa e indignação.

— Por que não falou nada pra mim?! — Naruto não se conformou — Eu podia ter ajudado. Somos amigos!

— Não falei nem pra minha mãe — Kiba rebateu ao engolir o último pedaço do sanduíche. Aquilo estava ótimo.

— Sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo isso, Kiba kun — Hinata falou baixinho — Foi minha culpa, eu não quis falar com adultos e...

— Não, não foi sua culpa. A culpa foi minha por invadir a casa daquele cara. Se não fosse isso, a história ia acabar bem diferente.

Ele assumiu um risco e tanto acreditando que lidaria bem com qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Arrogância, ego inflado, falta de noção... havia dúzias de justificativas para seus atos temerários e todas derivavam de escolhas que fez.

— Insano — Naruto gracejou de boca cheia — Nem to acreditando que aconteceu tudo isso semana passada, cara.

— Aprendi bem a lição. E até que foi uma coisa meio boa. Ontem a gente teve uma reunião com o presidente Sarutobi. Ele é um velhinho legal, mas me deu um sermão de derrubar a orelha. Depois me ofereceu um emprego de meio período.

— Emprego?! Nas empresas Konoha?! — Naruto cuspiu arroz de tão espantado ficou.

— Mais ou menos — Kiba respondeu com uma careta — Eles querem que eu participe das palestras nas escolas respondendo perguntas. E nas filiais também, pros funcionários verem como tem muita responsabilidade com toda a tecnologia, porque foi um empregado que chantageou a Hinata. Daí eu vou ganhar por isso.

— Caralho, Kiba! Tá virando adulto, hein? Que bom que saiu algo positivo do monte de merda que você fez.

— Monte de merda nada! Foi só... o que eu chamo de “erros justificáveis por desvio de cálculo” — o garoto falou cheio de si — Me da um pedaço de omelete! Ainda to com fome.

— Mas eu também to com fome — Naruto fez um bico.

— Aqui, Kiba kun — Hinata se prontificou a dividir o almoço com o colega, ajudando-o a comer, já que ele não podia manipular o par de hashi — Você aceitou a proposta?

— Aceitei — a resposta veio durante a mastigação — Já vou juntar o dinheiro e conseguir créditos extras pra faculdade! Mas vou ter que fazer umas sessões com a psicóloga também. Foi o presidente Sarutobi que colocou como condição.

— Se você pensar bem, foi muita burrice da sua parte. Eu desconfiaria de cara de tudo — Naruto terminou de comer e caiu pra trás, deitando-se no chão de cimento.

Kiba ficou ofendido.

— Teu rabo! Não tinha como desconfiar, eles armaram muito direitinho!

— E o “chantagista” parecia bandido mesmo? — Naruto soou bem curioso.

A pergunta fez Kiba refletir por alguns segundos.

— Bandido não... mas que o cara é esquisito, isso lá é. Ele tá sempre de óculos escuros e com umas blusas de gola alta até aqui — nivelou o nariz com a mão esquerda pra mostrar — Não sei se é estilo dele ou só se vestiu assim pra me assustar e... hum... tava mais pra nerd esquisitão do que pra bandido perigoso. E estava tudo bem tranquilo, nem quando a gente foi no pub... eu não senti nem um pingo de medo.

— Podia ser estratégia — Hinata falou.

— Pra baixar a guarda? — Kiba olhou na direção da menina — Eu pensei isso quando ele veio com a história do hotel, que ele exigiu coisa fácil pra eu ir caindo cada vez mais na chantagem. Agora, com calma, eu acho que podia ter partido a cara dele, mas entrei em pânico e meu cérebro meio que derreteu. Por isso tentei fugir pela janela.

— Enfrentar um adulto sozinho nunca é uma boa ideia — a voz de Hinata veio baixinha, embora perfeitamente audível.

— Vocês podem vê-lo! — Kiba revelou como se não fosse grande coisa — Ele vem me pegar aqui na escola hoje.

— EE?! — Naruto sentou-se ao ouvir a revelação. Hinata também mostrou surpresa no rosto delicado — O quê?!

Kiba deu de ombros.

— Não vou poder participar das atividades dos clubes com o braço assim. Então minha mãe e o presidente Sarutobi decidiram que quanto antes eu conversar com a psicóloga, melhor. O Aburame vai me levar uma vez por semana, toda terça-feira.

— Falando nisso, quero ser o primeiro a assinar o gesso! — Naruto mostrou um sorrisão.

O outro garoto apenas girou os olhos. Ouviu tal pedido a manhã toda, de repente o gesso em seu braço era a grande estrela da escola. Até entendia, alunos machucados não era algo comum por ali. Principalmente Kiba, conhecido por ser traquinas e agitado, já acostumado a todo tipo de atividade física. Ninguém imaginou que seria descuidado a ponto de quebrar um osso.

— Você não vai assinar nada — decretou — Vou fazer palestras por aí e quero parecer profissional.

A declaração fez Naruto gargalhar. Nem em mil anos Kiba pareceria profissional em algo.

— Tem é que nascer de novo pra isso — provocou com a voz entrecortada pelo riso.

— Boa decisão, Kiba kun — Hinata apoiou ainda que, lá no fundinho, também quisesse deixar uma assinatura no gesso branquinho.

Alguns adolescentes que estavam sentados na outra ponta do telhado gargalharam entre eles e se levantaram para sair dali. Então os três se deram conta de que o horário do almoço estava acabando, logo teriam que voltar para o segundo período de aulas. Era melhor terminar a refeição antes que ficassem sem tempo.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiba esperou por Aburame Shino sentado no ponto de ônibus perto da escola. O combinado era o rapaz passar por ali por volta de três e meia da tarde. Como Kiba recebeu dispensa das atividades extra, acabou indo um pouco mais cedo.

Quando o carro popular estacionou, sabia que Naruto estava por perto espiando. A curiosidade falava mais alto do que tudo o mais.

— Yo... hum... Aburame san...? — soou incerto enquanto se sentava no banco do carona.

— Pode me chamar de Shino — o outro respondeu, ajudando Kiba a prender o cinto de segurança.

— Tudo bem, Shino — o nome saiu com mais naturalidade do que seria esperado. Ou talvez não, tendo em vista toda a aventura que passaram juntos — Você tem esse estilo esquisito mesmo? Pensei que fizesse parte do “personagem”.

Se referiu às roupas que Aburame usava, aquela blusa de gola alta e o par de óculos, uma forma indiscreta de esconder parte significativa do rosto.

— Não.

— Você não é de falar muito, não é? Isso é seu jeito mesmo, entendi. Não é personagem. Sabe que eu ainda to meio besta com tudo o que aconteceu? Eu tava recontando pros meus amigos e... wow! Parece coisa de filme.

— Parece.

— Pensei que ia cuidar de um problema, mas só virou outro problema e... olha isso. Mudou minha vida, mas fico feliz por ter terminado assim. Eu nunca mais vou tentar lidar sozinho com as coisas.

— A questão não é resolver sozinho, mas mentir para fazer isso. Quando é preciso mentir para as pessoas algo está errado.

— Sei que mentir é errado. Mas você também me mentiu um monte, fui muito trouxa.

A acusação acertou em cheio. Aburame preferiu não rebater. Vendo naquilo uma chance de virar o jogo, Kiba continuou de um jeito eloquente:

— Você ainda não me pediu desculpas por tudo o que fez — voltou a tagarelar enquanto o rapaz avançava pelo trânsito — Eu acho que você devia pedir desculpas por me enganar e me fazer passar medo.

— E você não se desculpou por invadir minha casa e mexer nas minhas coisas.

A esse ponto foi a vez de Kiba ficar constrangido. Por algum motivo bizarro se lembrou de fuçar nas cuecas daquele cara. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

— Pensei que você era um depravado...

— Mas não sou.

O garoto ficou em silêncio, sem querer prolongar a argumentação. No fundo, ainda que o alvo da investida fosse verdadeiramente um depravado, não deveria jamais ter entrado à gatuna na casa.

Fizeram o resto do percurso nesse clima meio estranho.

O consultório da psicóloga ficava numa área nobre da cidade. Era um prédio moderno e novinho, que fez os olhos de Kiba brilharem. Não costumava ir muito para aquele lado.

Esperaram por cerca de dez minutos até que fosse o horário marcado para Kiba. O garoto foi chamado, e Shino ficou na sala de esperas, foleando uma revista de atualidades.

A psicóloga se chamava Tsunade e era uma mulher impressionante, de presença inegável e sorriso gentil. Fez um gesto amplo indicando a sala.

— Fique a vontade, Inuzuka kun.

Kiba observou o lugar de bom gosto encantador. Havia uma grande escrivaninha de madeira, com cadeiras confortáveis no estilo consultório médico. Atrás, uma estante de bom tamanho cheia de vários volumes de enciclopédias. Também tinha, mais ao canto, um jogo de duas grandes cadeiras de madeira, com almofadas chamativas. E no lado oposto, próximo à janela, um divã em tom azul que parecia muito confortável.

— Posso sentar em qualquer lugar?

— Onde você achar melhor — a psicóloga anuiu.

E o garoto sequer pensou duas vezes antes de ir deitar-se no divã. Tinha assistido um milhão de filmes em que os pacientes da terapia se deitavam em divãs e ficavam contado sonhos e outras coisas. Mal podia acreditar que também faria algo assim.

Até conversou com o professor conselheiro no passado, talvez duas ou três vezes. Sempre a respeito das notas ruins e em como sua vida seria afetada pelo mau desempenho na escola.

O que vivenciava naquele instante era algo fora da sua realidade.

Tsunade assistiu com um sorriso discreto. Seguia uma linha em que o primordial era deixar o paciente confortável e seguro. Mesmo durante o período da anamnese. Inuzuka Kiba não era o primeiro a se render ao aconchego do divã. E tampouco seria o último.

— Muito bem — ela foi falando enquanto fechava a porta — Vamos conversar. Me deixe conhecer um pouco mais de você.

O jeito dela foi tão acolhedor, que Kiba mal viu os cinquenta minutos da sessão se esgotarem.

–--

Quando o garoto saiu da sala, faltando dez minutos para as cinco, Shino largou a revista e ficou em pé esperando que ele se aproximasse. De longe notou os olhos inchados de leve e o nariz avermelhado. A visão foi um baque, assim como em todas as vezes anteriores, nas quais ele próprio era culpado pelas lágrimas.

— Esse negócio de terapia é meio insano — Kiba suspirou, evitando encarar o outro.

— É — foi tudo o que Shino disse, antes de acenar com a cabeça para a recepcionista e seguir para fora do prédio, com Kiba ao seu lado, até que chegassem ao carro estacionado em uma vaga próxima.

Silêncio foi companheiro pesado, enquanto Shino dirigia pelas ruas que começavam a ficar lotadas num indicativo da hora do Rush.

Kiba, que olhava distraído pela janela, surpreendeu-se quando, poucos minutos depois, estacionaram perto de uma sorveteria. Virou-se para Aburame, que já se inclinava para destravar o cinto de segurança.

— Aceita um sorvete?

— Claro! — a resposta veio ligeira. Ele não era do tipo que recusava comida, oras!

O lugar estava meio vazio. Foi fácil escolher uma boa mesa e mais fácil ainda serem atendidos por uma garçonete fofinha vestida de Maid.

— Um especial da casa sabor morango e um chá de gengibre gelado.

— Sim, senhor cliente! Logo, logo trago!! — a funcionária respondeu cheia de energia.

Kiba assistiu interessado naquele “especial”. Nem teve dúvidas de que era pra ele.

— Minha mãe te disse que eu gosto de morango?

— Hn.

— Ah... por isso você pediu aquela bebida esquisita com sabor de morangos.

— Hn.

— Pensei que tinha hackeado minhas contas. Caralho, estava te achando um gênio do mal nesse lance de informática. Sou muito trouxa mesmo...

— Hackear é contra a lei — Shino ajeito o par de óculos de sol na ponta do nariz.

— É... você está me convencendo que é o senhor certinho. Acho que foi por isso que no começo eu nem fiquei lá com muito medo. Meu instinto é bom e você é um péssimo ator — o menino debandou a falar e terminou rindo a ver uma sobrancelha se erguer por trás dos óculos. Aquele cara era tão controlado em suas reações! — Você jura que não tinha nem uma gotinha de álcool na bebida?

— Nem uma gota.

— Mas eu fiquei bêbado! — o garoto soou inconformado.

— E eu fiquei impressionado. O poder da autoindução parece sem limites. Sua mente foi levada a acreditar em algo e agiu como tal.

Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar violentamente, como se todo o sangue do corpo se concentrasse em suas bochechas. Que papelão!!

Pararam a conversa, pois a funcionária se aproximou com uma bandeja. Havia uma grande taça, cheia de sorvete de vários sabores, cobertos com chantilly calda cor-de-rosa e suculentos morangos. E um copo com chá transparente, gelo e rodelas de limão, além de um canudinho comprido com a ponta dobrada.

Assim que a jovem se afastou, Shino empurrou a taça na direção de Kiba.

— Sinto muito pelo que passou. Eu disse antes, um erro não justifica outro. O experimento foi interessante e produtivo, mas custou bem alto. Nunca quis fazê-lo chorar ou se machucar desse jeito.

O tom solene e sério impressionou Kiba. Pode ver a sinceridade naquelas palavras e o quanto o outro estava incomodado até agora por fingir ser um chantagista manipulador. Sentiu o rosto corar por ser encarado de um jeito tão profundo.

— T-tudo bem — ele pegou a colher e recolheu uma generosa porção do sorvete — Eu também errei desde o começo.

— Nós dois aprendemos lições valiosas. Espero que deixe de me ver como um criminoso virtual e entenda que sou uma pessoa comum.

Kiba balançou a cabeça. “Comum” não se encaixava no perfil daquele cara, mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

E entendeu que aquele era um novo começo para a relação que dividiam. Talvez, quem sabe, aquilo não virasse uma amizade?


	16. Chapter 16

Na quarta-feira, Kiba recebeu uma mensagem de texto que o animou bastante. Era um Line de Aburame Shino, e vinha sem a estranha marca de restrito. Dessa vez o número a vista permitia que não apenas salvasse o contato, mas que retornasse a qualquer instante.

A tal mensagem vinha questionando se podia se encontrar com a equipe do projeto no dia seguinte, no período da tarde. O presidente da empresa estava empolgado com o andamento das coisas.

Kiba nem precisou pensar muito. Com o braço quebrado estava suspenso das atividades obrigatórias, apenas cumprindo horário como observador. Seria ótimo poder sair da escola mais cedo. Respondeu informando que consultaria a mãe e avisaria. Depois de toda essa confusão, o que menos queria era a mãe decepcionada de novo.

–--

Logo chegou quinta-feira e Kiba passou um dia e tanto, repleto de ansiedade e de fantasias sobre a tal reunião. Pois Naruto ajudou a por tanta lenha na fogueira que pelo fim do período Kiba já estava sonhando até com palestras na Lua, na estação Inuzuka (nome dado em homenagem ao primeiro estudante colegial a pisar em solo lunar).

Quando Shino estacionou em frente ao ponto de ônibus, conforme combinado, o garoto parecia um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, a hiperatividade o obrigando a andar de um lado para o outro, ansioso e animado.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim! — Kiba respondeu, acomodando-se no banco do carona. Esperou que Shino travasse o cinto, gesto que o homem sempre fazia — Não era melhor trocar de roupa? O uniforme da escola pode acabar com a minha imagem profissional.

Shino observou em silêncio por um segundo.

— Temos pouco tempo, mas se vai se sentir mais confortável nós podemos…

— Não. Não tem problema, vamos direto pra lá. Não deve ser grande coisa. E… — então observou o outro dando a partida e manobrando, ele vestia roupas comuns, ou melhor, aquelas roupas esquisitas de sempre e a imagem lhe deu uma dúvida — Você vai participar da reunião?

— Sim — Shino respondeu, dessa vez atento ao trânsito.

Kiba relaxou no banco. As roupas de Shino eram muito piores do que um uniforme do colegial. Que tipo de pessoa vai pra reunião com uma blusa que escondia quase todo o rosto? Será que ele ia tirar aqueles óculos? Kiba queria muito ver como eram aqueles olhos.

Um tanto surpreso com o rumo dos pensamentos, ele virou o rosto na direção da janela e tentou distrair-se assistindo o movimento intenso de carros.

–--

A sala de reunião era enorme. Bem digna da imaginação de Kiba. A mesa longa abrigava trinta profissionais sem dificuldade alguma. Ainda que tivesse apenas dez pessoas presentes ali. Todos vestindo ternos de corte impecável, com maletas grandes e aparelhos eletrônicos sofisticados nas mãos (aquelas coisas high tec não podiam ser celulares, podiam?) e o clima formal, de algum jeito, intimidou um pouco Kiba.

Antes que tivesse sequer a chance de sentir o quão perdido estava, Shino já tornava evidente sua presença ao lado dele, segurando com cuidado no cotovelo do braço saudável e o ajudando a sentar-se em um lugar da mesa. Foi um gesto gentil e providencial que lembrou a Kiba que ele não estava sozinho. Tê-lo ao lado deu uma segurança confortável que o encheu de coragem! Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, mesmo sem nada além de um toque direcional. Aquele homem misterioso conseguia transmitir muita coisa. Era um tanto impressionante.

Apesar do cenário sóbrio, os empresários logo se mostraram menos empoados do que Kiba temeu. Ele não sabia, mas a experiência deles na área dos negócios fez com que desenvolvessem esquemas para tratar as pessoas. Todos ali sabiam que não podiam conversar com um garoto de dezessete anos como falavam com um negociante do ramo acostumado a fechar acordos e ditar termos.

Inclusive, a certo momento, o presidente Sarutobi chamou a secretária pessoal que, como já estava orientada previamente, trouxe alguns petiscos para o garoto que veio direto da escola.

Ao final da reunião, quando passava das seis horas, já tinham traçado um plano de ação para a primeira palestra. Kiba mal podia acreditar em como tudo estava caminhando tão bem!

–--

Seguindo a tradição, quando saíram da empresa, Shino convidou Kiba para comer alguma coisa.

— O que acha de um lamen? — o garoto perguntou. Os petiscos estavam deliciosos, mas só serviram pra abrir o apetite (mesmo ele não se fazendo de rogado).

— Parece bom.

— Ainda bem que você estava lá! No começo eu fiquei meio perdido, mas depois foi legal.

A afirmação fez Shino dar uma olhadinha meio de lado para o garoto que observava a rua, distraído. Aquela cena era bem familiar. De repente, era como se ele sempre tivesse estado ali, sentado no carona do seu carro.

— Tem algum lugar específico que quer ir? — tratou de mudar o foco dos pensamentos.

— Desse lado da cidade? Você acha que eu ficava de bobeira pra cá? Não conheço nada, cara. Conheço só o meu bairro e a área do shopping.

Shino concordou balançando a cabeça de leve. Tinha um restaurante ali perto em que as vezes o pessoal da empresa se reunia depois do expediente. A comida era boa, o atendimento era rápido. Tanto que, pouco tempo depois de estacionar, eles entraram e já conseguiram uma mesa vaga.

— Caralho! O cheirinho bom já chegou aqui — Kiba foi dizendo enquanto se sentava. Foi apoiar o braço bom sobre o tampo, mas Shino se moveu veloz e o impediu — O que foi?

— Está molhado — o rapaz apontou a mesa. Havia água respingada.

Uma garçonete, atenta aos clientes recém chegados, correu para secar e pediu mil desculpas pela sua falta de atenção. Pediu tantas desculpas que deixou os dois meio sem jeito.

— Que caralho! — Kiba exclamou ao, finalmente, ficarem sozinhos. Não era a primeira vez que sentia como se o outro estivesse lhe cuidando. A sensação era engraçada — Sugere alguma coisa?

Shino analisou o cardápio e decidiu o mesmo para ambos.

— Misso lamen. O daqui é muito bom — explicou assim que a garçonete foi providenciar os pedidos.

— Você não se incomoda em fazer essas coisas? — Kiba perguntou de repente.

Shino não compreendeu.

— Que coisas?

— Tipo, me levar pra comer e ficar me buscando na escola… não te atrapalha?

— Não — Shino respondeu de sobrancelhas franzidas. Dizia a verdade. Alias, se pudesse ir além, diria que gostava bastante desses momentos. Sua vida era normalmente muito calma, toda ajeitadinha e cheia de rotinas. Os breves momentos com Inuzuka Kiba se mostravam tão repletos de… de… de alguma coisa encantadora, que ele até mesmo ansiava por encontrá-lo.

— Você tem família? — desviou os olhos para a garçonete que veio trazendo dois grandes copos de chá de pêssego gelado.

— Cortesia da casa — ela sorriu — Para compensar qualquer transtorno.

— Não precisava! — Kiba surpreendeu-se com o atendimento — Mas obrigado.

— Obrigado — Shino também aceitou a oferta, assim que ela se foi, virou-se para Kiba — Sim.

O garoto que estava prestes a abocanhar o canudinho, desistiu do ato.

— ‘Sim’ o que?

— Eu tenho família. Meu pai mora na rua de trás da minha casa. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar dela.

— Ah. Sinto muito. Tem irmãos?

— Não.

As respostas curtas tiraram um pouco do entusiasmo de Kiba. Ele recostou-se na cadeira, porém não conseguiu ficar quieto por muito tempo.

— Minhas perguntas te incomodam? Sou meio curioso… desculpa.

O outro balançou a cabeça, relaxando um pouco a expressão até então tensa.

— Não me incomodam nem um pouco, pelo contrário. Se eu não gostasse da sua companhia, não estaria aqui para começo de conversa.

Shino disse a verdade sem afetação ou rodeios. Desde que se envolveu naquela história, a segurança e bem estar daquele menino foram conquistando um espaço significativo em suas prioridades.

— Caralho! Entendi — Kiba riu — As pessoas costumam gostar da minha companhia mesmo. Acho que o seu jeito é contrário do meu. Eu gosto muito de falar, um dia vou ser um ótimo líder de equipe. Hoje na reunião eu pensei em ser presidente de empresa. Parece legal, não parece?

— Sim parece — Shino identificou aquele entusiasmo inocente ao qual era difícil não se afeiçoar.

— Posso continuar perguntando as coisas pra você?

— Sim, Kiba. Pode perguntar o que quiser saber.

Por algum motivo incompreensível, ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito por aquela voz marcante, Kiba sentiu um calorão subir pelo rosto, logo dando-se conta de que corava até as orelhas. Deu um longo gole no chá, pra disfarçar, enquanto os olhos iam de um ponto a outro do restaurante, sem se fixarem em nada.

— Você tem um formigueiro bem legal na sua casa. Nunca tinha visto antes.

Shino ia responder, quando a atendente voltou com os pedidos. A aparência ótima do lamen varreu qualquer outro pensamento da mente de Kiba, de um jeito que quase fez Shino sorrir. Já esperava uma reação similar. Aquele garoto era demais.


	17. Chapter 17

Nas semanas que se seguiram a animação quase incontrolável de Kiba foi esmaecendo, tudo o que restou foi um adolescente pensativo e distante, a tal ponto que Hinata e Naruto acharam melhor interferir.

Numa sexta-feira pela hora do almoço, arrastaram o amigo para o telhado e decidiram que não desistiram até que Kiba se abrisse em suas preocupações. Perguntaram em outras ocasiões, mas ele foi esquivo e fugiu de dar respostas.

— Desembucha — Naruto exigiu assim que sentou-se no concreto, o bento pouco nutritivo logo sendo aberto e devorado.

Kiba aceitou ajuda de Hinata com o sanduíche de recheio duplo. Faltava pouco pra se livrar do gesso (que por um milagre inexplicável continuava branco, apesar dos inúmeros pedidos para assinar que recebia), fato que aumentava sua ansiedade. Aquilo coçava de modo desesperador. E esquentava.

— Desembucha o quê? — Kiba desconversou dando uma mordida enorme no lanche, arrancando um naco de pão tão grande que teve dificuldade de mastigar.

— Por que está tão triste? — Hinata reforçou.

— Não é nada…

— Não tá metido com nada estranho de novo? — Naruto apontou o par de hashi na direção do amigo — Você contaria pra gente, ne?

Kiba suspirou. Hinata e Naruto se entreolharam.

— Não, nunca mais faço essas burrices.

— Mas você estava tão feliz, Kiba-kun. Tanta coisa deu certo pra você…

— E continua dando! — o garoto falou com firmeza. Ia à psicóloga toda semana, depois Shino o levava para tomar sorvete ou comer alguma coisa. Era um ritual que adorava! Também fez a primeira palestra, para a sede das Empresas Konoha, cujos funcionários ouviram com atenção. Quer dizer, a palestra foi ministrada por um profissional. Depois Aburame Shino deu um testemunho e, por fim, Kiba falou sobre a experiência. Começou um tanto tímido com todos aqueles pares de olhos atentos, mas logo se empolgou em ser o centro das atenções e se saiu muito bem! O jeito jovial, meio selvagem conquistou a simpatia de todos. A parte que falou do medo e do ferimento comoveu, pela simplicidade e sinceridade do relato. Em resumo, foi uma experiência que ajudou a todos e serviu de alerta e conscientização. Um sucesso que já tinha data marcada para ser repetido na primeira filial.

É, essa parte das coisas estava indo bem. O problema era a outra parte.

Suspirou de novo.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo — confessou — Tenho sentido umas coisas estranhas quando to perto do Shino.

Nesse ponto Hinata se inclinou e tocou o gesso com cuidado.

— Ele está te intimidando?

A pergunta preocupada devolveu um pouco do bom humor de Kiba.

— Não. Nada disso. Nem durante a chantagem, a maior parte do tempo, não me senti intimidado. Mas eu comecei a sentir uns treco engraçado aqui no estômago. Acho que é dor de barriga — e mordeu o sanduíche de novo.

— Dor de barriga? — Naruto desdenhou — Então cagar resolve.

— E você acha que eu não tentei? Mas quando eu fico longe do Shino não sinto nada demais. Nem dor de barriga, nem mãos suando ou o coração disparado. Acho que ele deve ter algum tipo de radiação que me deixa doente. Se continuar assim é melhor ficar longe, não posso ficar de cama agora.

— Caralho, Kiba! Fica longe dele, antes que você piore.

Hinata sorriu de leve, divertindo-se com o diálogo dos amigos. Os “sintomas” de Kiba tornaram a situação muito clara.

— Aburame-san parece doente também? — ela indagou.

Kiba refletiu na questão por alguns segundos.

— Não. Ta do mesmo jeito. A gente sai depois das sessões e vai comer alguma coisa, mas ele não é de falar muito. Ele me escuta bastante, adoro isso. Se bem que às vezes sinto ele me olhando e eu fico um tanto sem jeito.

— Caralho, ta parecendo alguém apaixonado! — Naruto debochou.

— Vai tomar no cu. Eu to aqui falando sério e você me zoa? — Kiba perdeu a paciência.

— Kiba-kun… — Hinata pensou em dizer que Naruto acertou em cheio, mas mudou de ideia. Não adiantava nada tentar empurrar algo na cabeça de Kiba. Ele tinha o próprio tempo para entender as coisas.

— O que foi?

— Aburame-san é uma boa pessoa?

Kiba sorriu largo. Gesto que aliviou tanto Hinata quanto Naruto. Ambos preferiam a versão animada de Inuzuka Kiba.

— Acho que ele é uma boa pessoa sim. Cada vez eu conheço um pouco mais dele. Não é como se o Shino fique falando muito, mas toda vez que ele fala algo, eu o conheço melhor. Até o jeitão sério, só de ver como ele levanta a sobrancelha ou ajeita o óculos eu já sei dizer como está o humor dele e… e… caralho.

A essa altura Hinata o olhava com um sorriso carinhoso enquanto Naruto gargalhou após lhe acertar um tapão nas costas.

— Parabéns, Kiba! Você tá caidinho pelo tio chantagista.

— Mas… não pode ser! Pode? Eu posso gostar de alguém que eu conheci faz tipo um mês?

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

— Sentimentos não se medem em tempo, Kiba-kun. Não estou dizendo que seja ou não alguma coisa, mas você andou diferente esses dias. Deve prestar atenção no que sente e conversar com Aburame-san.

Tais palavras, vindas de alguém com a índole introspectiva de Hinata, causaram um profundo efeito em Kiba.

— Gostar de outro cara não é esquisito? E ele é mais velho do que eu. Deve me achar um pirralho tapado, por causa da primeira impressão que eu deixei. Se bem que agora ele já deve ter visto como eu sou foda pra caralho.

Naruto tomou impulso e jogou-se sobre o amigo. O bento vazio foi ao chão e Kiba se equilibrou precariamente, caso contrário teria caído também, junto com Naruto.

— Você é esquisito e o tio dos óculos é mais esquisito ainda. Gostar de um cara ou gostar de uma garota não tem nada demais, desgraçado.

— Aa — Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar. Lembrou tarde demais que Naruto estava dando uns pegas num moleque no primeiro ano. Quando soube, não achou estranho. Pelo contrário. Ficou feliz que o amigo encontrou alguém de quem gostar.

— Domingo tem o Tanabata — Hinata informou — Por que não convida Aburame-san e conversa com ele? É o melhor jeito de esclarecer as coisas.

— É o que eu vou fazer — a voz de Kiba soou decidida — Não quero saber de mais nada escondido na minha vida.

Nesse momento o sinal soou, lembrando ao trio que precisavam voltar para a sala de aula, para dar sequência às aulas do período da tarde, antes das atividades extra. A conversa distraiu tanto Kiba, que ele ainda tinha um pedaço de sanduíche inacabado na mão boa.

Guardou para comer escondido na sala, decisão da qual se arrependeria um bocado. Lanchar na sala lhe eu um sono danado, acabou cochilando na aula de Iruka sensei, descuido do qual se arrependeria, pois quando acordou algo terrível tinha acontecido.


	18. Chapter 18

Quem diria que a situação ia acabar assim...?

Era o pensamento de Inuzuka Tsume, sentada na sala de casa, com os braços cruzados e um olhar analítico na direção de Aburame Shino. O homem acomodado na poltrona, que veio buscar seu precioso filhote para um encontro. Ele vestia uma blusa de gola rolê cinza com assentamento impecável, que não chegava a esconder o rosto pálido, calça social preta e sapatos engraxados com maestria. Até os óculos de sol pareciam ampliar o ar de sofisticação daquele homem.

Talvez “acabar” não fosse o melhor verbo para encaixar os fatos. Mas Tsume não saberia qual outra palavra usar.

Não era como se não tivesse tido algum tipo de intuição com a presença um tanto constante de Aburame Shino em sua casa, na desculpa de levar e trazer Kiba para reuniões na empresa e sessões de terapia. A intuição estava lá, muito parecida com o que sentiu quando Hana levou o primeiro namorico para que conhecesse.

Mas, convenhamos, falavam de Kiba. Garoto que em dezessete anos de vida, entre os acertos e as burradas, nunca tinha feito a menor menção a qualquer tipo de interesse romântico que fosse. Não em relação a garotas, tampouco em relação a homens! Era tão desinteressado em relacionamentos amorosos que Tsume se preparava para ter um filho solteirão, provavelmente o tiozão que ia aprontar com os sobrinhos. Bem, exagero e drama eram ingredientes do sangue Inuzuka, veja bem.

E, contra suas expectativas, ali estava Aburame Shino, todo empertigado e sem jeito, aguardando.

Tsume podia ser muitas coisas, inclusive pavio-curto e adepta da palmada educativa para corrigir comportamento dos seus filhos, porém, mais do que tudo, os amava e queria o melhor para ambos. Ela não era cega a ponto de espantar Shino dali, por questões de preconceito. Se seu filho sentia-se atraído por outros homens, ela não tinha direito algum de ver isso como errado. Essa era a criação da sua família: livre, autêntica, fiel a própria essência. O que podia ser colocado na balança ali era a diferença de idades. Queria que Kiba tivesse muita clareza sobre eventuais obstáculos, somados à sexualidade, que isso acarretaria a qualquer relação amorosa que pretendesse desenvolver. Além disso, seria necessário que o garoto prestasse atenção no coração e tivesse certeza de não estar se deixando levar por admiração ou empolgação ao invés de um sentimento amoroso de verdade. Fora tais ponderações, admitia estar de frente com um homem inteligente, educado, responsável, com uma carreira de sucesso e ótimo emprego. Um partidão para o seu filho desmiolado. Negar isso seria de uma hipocrisia inexistente entre os Inuzuka.

Não entendia bem o que um homem desse porte via em seu moleque! Tá, Kiba tinha lá seus encantos, e Tsume não se deixava enganar por nenhuma visão romantizada de mãe. Nunca diria “meu filho é perfeito”, o que não impedia de destacar suas inúmeras qualidades, que somadas ao igualmente numerosos defeitos, tornavam Kiba um garoto fácil de lidar, desde que se tivesse um saco inesgotável de paciência.

Seria esse o segredo da coisa? Aburame Shino conseguiu, apesar dos imprevistos, manter o sangue frio e agir até na situação mais tensa, que foi ver o garoto em seus cuidados escorregar pela janela. Obviamente, paciência não lhe faltava.

— Olá, mamãe — Hana entrou sorridente na sala, recém chegada da rua. Cumprimentou a mãe e provocou Shino:— Yo, Shota-san.

O rapaz ficou um tanto tenso.

— Não seja assim, Hana — Tsume bronqueou se segurando pra não rir.

— Mas mamãe... meu irmãozinho vai sair com um shotacon — Hana se divertia visivelmente em provocar o pobre rapaz — Fico preocupada! A senhora não?

Tsume tornou-se mais séria, e enquanto a filha ia sentar-se ao lado dela, lançou:

— Aburame-kun, você gosta das suas bolas?

A pergunta foi pior do que um tiro de espingarda.

— Me desculpe...? — a voz de Shino quase falhou. Quase.

— As suas bolas — Tsume indicou com o dedo, para não restar sombra de dúvidas — É que eu fiz dois milagres nessa vida. E você vai ficar responsável por um desses milagres hoje. Se acontece algo com o que é precioso pra mim, acontece algo com o que é precioso pra você.

— Sim — Shino entendeu o recado — Vou cuidar bem dele.

— Mas não precisa cuidar bem demais — Tsume estreitou os olhos — Cuide na proporção idade-lei, rapaz.

— Sim, senhora.

— Excelente.

— Ganhou uns pontinhos, hein, Shota-san? — Hana era a típica irmã mais velha zoeira.

Felizmente Kiba veio descendo as escadas nessa hora, meio barulhento. Vestia bermuda larga cheia de bolsos, tênis e um abrigo do Konoha’s Angels, seu time de basquete preferido. Assim que entrou na sala, foi como se uma nuvem negra de mau-humor nublasse o ambiente.

— Yo — lançou para Shino.

— Olá. O que aconteceu? — foi impossível segurar a preocupação.

— Isso! — irritado, Kiba mostrou o gesso. Estava todo assinado, de cima a baixo — Eu dormi na... hum... eu me distrai na aula e quando acordei estava assim! Acabaram com a minha imagem profissional. Olha isso, nem conheço esse cara aqui.

Parou perto de Shino e virou o braço pra exibir a parte interna do pulso, riscada com uma assinatura exagerada. O sono pesado fez com os colegas aproveitassem para matar a vontade.

Tsume girou os olhos, Kiba vinha fazendo um drama por isso desde que aconteceu, na sexta-feira. Hana ficou com aquele ar de irmã coruja indulgente com as gafes do caçulinha. Só Shino levou a reclamação a sério.

— Isso quer dizer que você é muito querido, não? — indagou.

— Ee? Tem razão — Kiba estufou o peito — Me imploraram para escrever, o pessoal me adora.

Tsume ergue uma sobrancelha e trocou um olhar com a filha. Talvez aquela relação, apesar de tudo, fosse uma boa combinação.

— Kiba — a mãe pensou em dizer algumas palavras antes que eles partissem, o sermão básico de sempre. Assim que recebeu a atenção do filho, notou de longe a animação que ele sentia, algo muito mais radiante do que quando saia para jogar vídeo-game com os amigos. Sim, bem diferente disso. Reconheceu aquele brilho típico do primeiro amor, que um dia identificou em si mesma. Que soube reconhecer na filha mais velha... e agora via em Kiba, ele apenas demorou um pouco mais, talvez por conta da personalidade tão singular. Ali estava o primeiro passo dado, finalmente, para mais um estágio da vida. Crianças crescem tão rápido — Se divirta, moleque. E esteja em casa às dez horas.

Desistiu do sermão.

— Sim, senhora! Vamos logo, Shino. Já estou sentindo o cheiro do takoyaki! Não podemos deixar esfriar!

Shino levantou-se e reverenciou de leve na direção de Tsume, em seguida na direção de Hana e caminhou junto a Kiba para fora da casa. Um casal que não podia ser mais contrário: Kiba era um show de gestos e palavras animadas, a pura descontração. Shino parecia a encarnação da seriedade refinada, mais do que prestando atenção, absorvendo cada detalhe.

Um casal muito diferente, todavia bem agradável de se ver.


	19. Chapter 19

O festival estava lotado. Fazia tempo que Shino não ia em um desses, desde a época colegial, uns bons anos atrás.

E ali estava ele, junto a Inuzuka Kiba, com sua vida dando a guinada inesperada.

Se algum dia dissessem que se apaixonaria por um adolescente... hum... consideraria uma piada de mau gosto. Agora não podia mais, tinha um garoto caminhando ao seu lado, com a mão saudavel cheia de espetinhos de morango coberto com chocolate, para provar a veracidade dos fatos. Adolescente que cantarolava alguma canção de um jeito desafinado, inegavelmente feliz.

Desde que aquela história começou, quando um desconhecido arrogantezinho e prepotente o desafiou no shopping as coisas saíram dos eixos. Foi cada vez mais difícil se comportar como um chantagista, pressionando e assustando, trazendo medo aos olhos que não queria ver daquele jeito.

Shino chegou a pensar que estava confundindo culpa com gostar. Precisou sentar-se e analisar muito bem tudo envolvido na questão para concluir que sim, estava se apaixonando por um colegial. E não, o desejo de cuidá-lo não era gerado pela culpa. Era aquela vontade de proteger e de tratar bem, junto a certa possessividade que já sentiu antes, em outros relacionamentos.

— Ali! — Kiba apontou uma barraquinha, tirando Shino dos pensamentos — Vamos tentar aquilo?

Se referiu ao jogo de pescar com uma cestinha de papel. O prêmio de um peixinho dourado valia mais pela sensação de habilidade do que por outra coisa.

— Claro — Shino notou que os espetinhos já tinham sido devorados.

E antes uma montanha de takoyaki. E dango.

Kiba, segundo ele próprio explicou para Shino, estava muito feliz em pagar as despesas daquela noite. Afinal, ele que convidou o rapaz para o festival. E já tinha recebido a comissão pela primeira palestra! Dinheiro que dividiu em três partes: uma para a faculdade, uma para ajudar a mãe com as despesas e a última parte deixou para gastar com futilidades!

Logo se agacharam perto do tanque cheio de peixes. Kiba, no auge da concentração, elegeu o alvo perfeito: o peixinho dourado mais gordinho, com certeza o líder dos outros. Num gesto rápido mergulhou a cestinha e... o papel arrebentou!

— Caralho! — resmungou — Pescar com a mão esquerda é foda.

Pagou uma segunda tentativa. Queria o líder do tanque a todo custo! Mas só conseguiu repetir o desastre nessa e nas outras três chances que desperdiçou.

— Esse peixe é imprendivel — admitiu a derrota, cansado de perder — Reconheço a força dele. Quando meu braço ficar bom juro que pesco esse peixe!

Shino, condoído pela decepção do garoto, resolveu tentar.

— Eu pego pra você.

— Sério?

E Aburame Shino requisitou para si a tarefa de pescar o peixe dourado. Observou com a paciência de um predador, agora abaixado ao lado de Kiba, que acompanhava a cena com ansiedade incontida. Quando percebeu a chance perfeita, Shino mergulhou a cestinha em um movimento veloz, quase ninja. Foi certeiro: em segundos o peixe ficou preso na armadilha.

— CARA... — Kiba exclamou exultante, mas a cestinha fraquejou, o papel rasgou e o peixe voltou para a água com a dignidade de um rei — ... LHO!!!!!

Kiba berrou. E riu tanto que as pernas fraquejaram e ele se sentou no chão. Até o dono da barraca, um velho baixinho e careca metido em um yukata amarelo, riu um pouco.

Shino suspirou ponderando se deveria repetir. Mas o bom humor de Kiba estava de volta. Ele lhe segurou na manga da blusa e deu dois puxões.

— Não precisa tentar de novo, foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu vi hoje! Vamos manter a lembrança!

— Por mim tudo bem.

— Está quase na hora dos fogos! Precisamos achar um bom lugar!

E Kiba ficou em pé, segurando a mão de Shino na sua, um gesto um tanto impensado, ainda que cheio de ousadia. E puxou o rapaz para que ficasse em pé. Juntos foram avançando, costurando entre os outros frequentadores do festival.

Shino observou os dedos entrelaçados. A mão de Kiba era quente. E firme. O puxava para frente com decisão, ao sabor dos passos apressados e empolgados em busca de um lugar em que pudessem ver a queima de fogos. Tal calor proporcionava aconchego que fluía pelas fibras do seu corpo e lhe aquecia o coração.

Estava total e completamente apaixonado pelo garoto que invadiu sua casa, sua vida.

A questão não era essa. A questão era saber como Kiba se sentia, o quanto daqueles olhares perdidos que enviava em sua direção tinha a ver com algum sentimento romântico ou se era apenas fruto de admiração.

Shino não queria arriscar nada que terminasse brincando com o coração daquele garoto, alimentando sentimentos equivocados.

Desviaram a caminhada para subir os degraus do templo. Lá do alto seria mais calmo e mais sossegado de se assistir o show pirotécnico.

Não foi difícil achar um canto sossegado, longe de outras pessoas. Casais preferiam aquela área, e não tinham muitos naquele começo de noite.

Pararam lado a lado. A diferença entre as alturas revelando menos sobre eles do que a diferença de estilos, tendo como trilha sonora o burburinho dos festeiros, que chegava ali em cima como um som indistinguível do qual mal se davam acordo.

Kiba estava inquieto. E sua tensão requisitava toda a atenção do outro rapaz.

— Shino... ? — falou baixinho, as mãos ainda firmemente entrelaçadas.

Shino virou o rosto para o lado, atendendo ao chamado. Um segundo depois, Kiba se erguia nas pontas dos pés (ainda estava em fase de crescimento, tinha fé que no futuro a diferença não seria tão grande) e unia os lábios de ambos, sem qualquer aviso. O contato foi terno e rápido, logo voltava a posição inicial, apoiando os pés por completo no chão. Abriu os olhos com o coração aos saltos de pura expectativa.

Shino sentiu o frio de quando o casto beijo terminou, largando como herança suave gosto de chocolate com morango, sabor que associaria a Kiba pelo resto da vida que teriam juntos, cuja história a dois começava, naquela noite, a ser escrita.

— Gosto de você — o garoto confessou.

Shino sentiu-se comovido, tocado pela inocência quase dolorosa. Ali estava aquele adolescente, há pouco tempo saído da infância entregando o mais puro de seus sentimentos. Tinha direito de aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia? Ou devia simplesmente seguir em frente e permitir, assim, que Kiba aprendesse sobre os encantos do amor com alguém da idade dele?

Diante do silêncio reflexivo, Kiba ficou nervoso. As palavras vieram como uma enxurrada tentando corrigir as coisas:

— Sei que ainda to no colegial e você já é um adulto… também sei que você é inteligente e que deve preferir companhias melhores do que eu. Mas… não precisa responder agora. Não tenho pressa. Pensa bem: eu sou muito legal e prometo ser um bom namorado… se você me der uma chance juro que não vai se arrepender! Até pesquisei na internet sobre como cuidar de formigas, posso ajudar a criar seus mascotes. E o Akamaru se dá bem com formigas também… ele só não se dá bem com carrapatos e…

Shino usou a mão livre para segurar a nuca de Kiba e puxá-lo para um novo beijo. Dessa vez a coisa real, o contato de verdade: a carícia de lábios e língua. Beijo exigente e voraz, que foi difícil para a inexperiência de Kiba corresponder. O braço quebrado era a única coisa que impedia os corpos de se colarem, um lembrete de que o garoto estava ferido e agir afoito podia estragar tudo.

Quando se separaram, Kiba tinha o rosto corado demais e folego nos pulmões de menos.

— Ca-caralho! — Kiba exclamou com os lábios latejando de vontade de repetir a dose — Tenho muito que aprender!

Shino suspirou de leve. As preocupações e medos afastados de uma vez. O beijo pareceu mais do que certo. Estar ali com Kiba era o exato lugar em que deveria estar.

— Se quiser aprender comigo — Shino soou feliz, enquanto a mão firme na nuca de Kiba o trazia para mais um beijo cinematográfico. A resposta positiva que o garoto tanto queria — Será uma honra te ensinar.

E que Tsume não o escutasse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa eu adorei fazer essa história! Era pra ser oneshot e virou uma long de 19 capítulos. Socorro.
> 
> Foi ótimo jogar o leitor na pele do Kiba e fazer passar raiva, curiosidade, sufoco... mostrar que nada era o que parecia ser e tentar dar uma engatada no romance deles.
> 
> Não vou fazer nenhum extra. Mudei de ideia. Vou terminar desse jeito mesmo e partir pra outra! Agradeço a todo mundo que chegou aqui, fiquei feliz de verdade com o retorno que recebi. Não esperava tanto ♥


End file.
